Living is easy with eyes closed
by s3xy-Lady
Summary: Set post hogwarts. Hermione and Fleur find eachother while Ginny has a hard time accepting that sometimes you need to let go in order to truly be happy. Romance, suspense, drama and jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K Rowling, nor am i pretending to be. The characters belong to her, not me. I just wanted to write a Hermione/Fleur story and that is what i shall do! Just you try and stop me... muhahaha. **

**Warning: Femslash, which is why I've given it a R rating, for future chapters**.

**Anyway, please read and review its my first written fic although i've been reading for about a year. I'm not the best writer and certainly don't claim to be so.**

"Are you nearly finished 'mione?"

"No" Hermione replied stifling a yawn. "I still have to file this last report"

"Oh ok… Well… would it be ok if I left you to lock up, I'm meeting Harry in an hour and I have to go get ready" Ginny pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah no worries. So I won't expect you back home tonight?"

"Nah" she said with a giggle, "Harry invited me to spend the night at his. Who am I to turn down that offer!"

Hermione smiled and winked. Ginny Weasley had just finished her final year at Hogwarts and was back on with her long time sweet heart and boyfriend of one month, Harry Potter. Her red hair was sleek and shinny in a long layered sheet down her back. She was tall, slim and had very lightly tanned skin with the most alluring blue eyes. She really was one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. Hermione on the other hand was in most men (and boys) eyes a goddess. Her hair had out grown its bushiness long ago and was now just a very sleek wavy caramel colour that just went past her shoulders. She has hazel eyes and tanned skin without one blemish or freckle. If she didn't have brown hair and act so shy, many would assume she was a Veela.

It had been just over a year since Hermione graduated Hogwarts School of which craft and wizardry and it had been the hardest year of her life. Hermione remembered finishing her 7th year as one of the few students remaining at Hogwarts. Many parents had withdrawn their children due to the reign of the Dark lord, and the murder of Dumbledore was the last straw for many. Her, Harry, Ron, Ginny and about 20 other Gryffindor's remained there along with about 50 other random students from the other houses. As soon as the trio graduated, Harry, Ron and herself were offered Auror positions but only Harry and Ron took up the offer as Hermione didn't feel that it was the right job for her. Harry, with his new resources as Auror immediately put his year long plan into action. He located the last horcruxes and in a battle that is sure to become legend, Harry defeated Voldermort. For good. That was almost 8 months ago now. Ginny had remained at Hogwarts however during all of this but not without a fight. It was only on Hermione and Harry desperate pleas for her to stay and look after things there did she do it.

Ginny recently graduated and was instantly employed under the Ministry of Magic as a school Governor with Hermione, becoming the youngest governors in the history of Hogwarts.

"I'll see you tomorrow then babe?" she said placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Yeah for sure. Have fun Gin and don't get up to too much mischief" she said winking.

"Who me? Never!" she said with a massive grin and blowing a kiss to Hermione while walking out the office.

Hermione worked without a break until she knocked an ink bottle off the desk sending it crashing to the ground. She was taken out of her trance by the sound as ink splattered her robes and floor. She looked at her watch and groaned seeing that it was 11:00 and she'd been in the office since 8:00 that morning. She cleaned up the ink with a flick of her wand and began to pack up her things.She yawned, grabbed her jacket and turned all the lights off. She walked out the office and into the apparating sector of the Ministry.

_It's so quiet and peaceful at night… _she thought. All that could be heard was the gentle trickling of water from the fountain. The moonlight was reflecting off the marble statues and off the gold of the fountain. For the first time Hermione truly appreciated the silence and beauty of the night. She looked around to make sure that no-one was left in the hall and only saw a small light at the far end of the hall from below the door. She placed her belongings on the ground and lay down on the cool marble. She looked up at the ceiling and traced all the intricate designing of the many witches and wizards with her eyes. She closed them and listened to all the sounds around her. The wind was gentling playing across her features and the water was creating a soothing feel to the atmosphere. She heard the gentle thud of a door and soft footsteps heading her way. She also heard sobbing and sniffing which alerted her to sit up. She squinted against the dark but didn't recognize the figure coming towards her. She knew it must have been a woman by the sound of the sobbing and footsteps.  
It was funny… she'd never seen the woman before but the outline and blonde hair tied into a messy pony tail looked oddly familiar. The woman walked through a stream of light and Hermione gasped.

**I have the next 2 chapters written up and they're longer than this one, I'll put them up soon. Please review and tell me what you think of it. )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I've left you all waiting long enough. ) Thank you to my reviewers, it means a lot that you actually read this.**

Spirit Of The Pheonix - Lol i dont think anyone in the world has the 7th book! I have just chosen to skip it and include random bits of information to make the story flow.

Billy Rose - A Governor is what Lucius Malfoy was. It's like a school board. They make the decisions and run them past the Head of the school. They usually make the long term decisions. I cant answer the question about Ginny though, you'll just have to read and find out P

* * *

The woman froze mid stride. The sniffing stopped and she hastily wiped her eyes. 

"Hello? Who is there?" she whispered in a heavily accented and croaky voice.

"Fleur?"

"Yes, this iz her. May I ask what you're name iz?" she said coming closer to the figure on the ground.

"Fleur… it's Hermione. Hermione Granger from Hogwarts…" There was silence and Fleur muttered something in French.

"Hello Hermione, may I help you up?" Hermione stared up at the woman in shock that she remembered who she was. She reached out and clasped Fleur's hand and immediately felt a warmth and tingly shock course through her body. Did Veela affect woman like it did men?

"What were you doing on ze floor?" Fleur whispered as she pulled her up.

"Er… I don't know really. I was going to apparate home but I was just so immersed in the beauty of this place I just felt the urge to lay down and relax" she said blushing.

She saw Fleur smile and upon closer inspection saw sadness and hurt in her eyes..

"Fleur, what's wrong?"

"Oh it'z nothing, just received a bit of bad news iz all." She whispered giving her a weak smile then looking at the ground. "It waz nice seeing you Mademoiselle Granger, but I must leave now."

"Fleur wait" Hermione said hurriedly. "I can't leave you knowing you're like this. At least come to my house and I'll make you some tea. My room-mate Ginny has gone out tonight and I'll be alone anyway. Come even if it's for a little bit."

"You are sweet, but I really should go. I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding if you've been invited" Hermione whispered.

"You are sure?" Fleur said turning to look Hermione square in the eyes. The older woman was stunningly beautiful. Even though she'd been crying Hermione couldn't stop herself thinking that she was the most beautiful human being she'd ever seen. She was slightly taller, very slim, VERY well rounded and just had a calm, serene feel about her. It was too dark for Hermione to see what her face looked like in detail, but from memory she was gorgeous. Then a thought struck her… how long had Fleur been working there? She'd NEVER seen her around before, and Hermione knew nearly everyone that worked for the ministry. By face or by name. How could she miss someone like Fleur Delacour?

"Hermione? Hello?" Fleur said waving her hand in front of the younger woman's face uneasily.

Hermione broke out of her trance immediately and blushed furiously. _Thank god for the darkness _she thought. "Of course I'm sure Fleur. It's been so long anyway and I'd love to catch up."

Fleur hesitated. _Should I go? I do not want anyzing to slip zat could ruin a pozzible friendship… "_Well, if you insist mademoiselle" she said giving Hermione a small smile.

Hermione grinned. "I do."

Hermione stuck out her hand slowly for Fleur to take hold of. "Uhmm… take my hand. I-I'll apparate us there." She stammered. Why was she all of the sudden so nervous?

Fleur grabbed her hand and they both instantaneously shivered. They didn't notice each other doing it because they had done it at the same time, but they did both think the other woman had felt them shiver.

"Ready?"

"Qui"

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated harder than she ever had on the task ahead of her. She'd never been so confused at what was happening and it was all because of one life size distraction beside her. She felt the familiar pull behind her navel and she felt two hands grasp her arm tightly. She smiled and a second later landed on the floor of her living room. She opened her eyes and found Fleur with hers still closed and still holding her hand.

"Fleur… we're here."

Fleur immediately let go of Hermione muttered a quick apology and looked around her. "You have a beautiful home." She said looking around in awe.

Hermione couldn't really argue… Her and Ginny had both bought the house together seven months ago. They both spent their savings on it but it was worth it if they could call it their own and not have to spend a cent on mortgage or rent. There were 2 floors, 8 bedrooms all up, a pool, 2 lounge rooms, a kitchen, 5 bathrooms and a room with a spa. Of course Fleur didn't know any of this as all she could see was what surrounded her in the lounge room, but just by looking around it was clear that this was nothing compared to the rest of the house.

"Would you like a tour?" Hermione asked

"If you are offering" Fleur said turning to face her and smiling. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Fleur had the most beautiful eyes Hermione had EVER seen in a person before. They were a bright blue and had a look of crystal about them. Something about them looked fake, but at the same time couldn't be more real if they were her own. She tore her eyes away quickly realizing that she was staring and muttered, "Follow me"

Hermione showed her around to every room, every bathroom and every corner of the house. Fleur was so entranced by all its beauty that she hardly said two words during the 30 minute long tour.

"Your house iz amazing" she finally said.

"Thank you… would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione offered attempting to change the subject.

"Yes, zat would be lovely"

Hermione busied herself in the kitchen while Fleur took a seat on the bench and just watched her. She didn't initiate conversation, she just sat and watched Hermione from behind. _She iz so beautiful. She haz been sinze the day I first met 'er._ She thought to herself.

"So Fleur… I have never seen you around the ministry before. How long have you worked there?" Hermione asked as casually as she could.

"I've been there 2 years"

Hermione nearly dropped the tea cup. "Two years! I've been there 8 months and I haven't ever heard your name mentioned or seen you!"

Fleur shrugged. "Just mizzed each other I suppoze"

"Wait, what do you do?" Hermione asked suspiciously although she did have a vague idea as to what it might have been.

Fleur looked down into her lap. "I can't say"

Hermione's eyes bore into Fleur's down cast head and it dawned on her. "Fleur… A-are you an unspeakable?"

Fleur looked up at Hermione and nodded.

"Oh that's wicked!" Hermione said, eyes lighting up with amazement. "Don't worry" she quickly added upon seeing the look on Fleur's face "your secret is safe me with"

Fleur just smiled and nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence around them both as they sipped their tea. Hermione didn't know how to ask what was wrong earlier on in the Ministry, so she just came out with it. "Fleur, what was wrong earlier? And don't say nothing, people don't usually cry when nothing is wrong."

Fleur looked into her tea cup and swirled its contents with her finger a centimeter above the liquid. Hermione made a mental note to ask her when she began doing magic without a wand but remained quiet waiting for her answer.

After about a minute however, Hermione was becoming anxious and added "Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone." Seeing the look in Fleur's eyes however, and said "But if it is really that big and will hurt you telling me, then you don't have to say" she said placing a hand on Fleur's. She quickly pulled back however, realizing what she'd just done and turned a deep scarlet, pretending to wipe up a spot on the bench with a napkin.

"It'z not zat I don't trust you Hermione" Fleur whispered, finally breaking the silence. "I'm not sure 'ow you will react. I've never much cared for what people 'ave thought of me, but strangely I do care what you think of me."

"Fleur, I can promise you that whatever it is I won't judge you or change the way I think about you."

"'ow can you say zat when we 'ave only juzt officially met?"

"Because I noticed you for who you were when you came to Hogwarts and not for how you looked on the outside. I know you're a good person and I can't think of anything that could change my opinion of you." Hermione whispered blushing slightly into her tea cup.

"You are kind mademoiselle," Fleur said lifting Hermione's chin to look her straight in the eye "I juzt 'ope you don't become uncomfortable around me."

Hermione flinched at the sudden contact but mustered a weak smile, waiting for Fleur to continue.

* * *

**Just a miny cliffy. Hehe. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Just got to put the finishing touches on it. ****I hope you're all enjoying it****, keep reviewing!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I realy do love you all and appreciate your comments. Believe it or not, but they motivate me to write more and a few of you have actually helped me with what I've written.  
So I dedicate this chapter to all of you and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do!  
**

* * *

"Well ze eaziest way to say zis iz to juzt do so I suppoze. You know 'ow I waz dating Bill non?" 

Hermione nodded.

"You know 'ow he got his face fully restored by your wizarding 'ospital about 4 months after he waz attacked?"

Hermione again nodded to show her acknowledgement wondering where this could possibly be going...

"Well we were very 'appy for a long while. We were even planning on getting married, 'aving children, everything. But hiz devotion to fight in ze great battle turned 'im into a very violent person. H-he came 'ome every night, a-and…" Fleur's eyes were welling with tears and her hands were shaking. Hermione resisted the urge to just wrap her up in her arms and let her know it would be ok. But she also knew that Fleur and Bill hadn't been together for almost a year so this must be going somewhere…

"He'd b-beat me when I wouldn't' give 'im s-sex or any forms of pleazure zat men so desperately crave, he'd perform ze I-Imperious curse on me and make me succumb to 'is needs. Every night he'd do zis. I'd pretend to be, or _really_ be asleep, but he'd 'it me in ze face until I woke up and waz aware enough of my surroundings to 'ave ze spell properly performed on me. After he.. waz _satisfied_, he'd throw me down onto ze bed and if I made a sound when he waz trying to sleep he'd slap me in the face." Hermione gasped. This came as such a shock to the brunette. She had NO idea. She was horrified and felt an over whelming sense of pity for the woman and unfathomable anger towards Bill.

"One day we 'ad a fight and I told 'im I waz leaving because it waz killing me staying there. He didn't take it well of course, and before he left to work he bound me to ze bed post and told me he'd be 'ome to 'fix me up' soon. I escaped and stayed at Gabrielle's for a week. She convinced me to tell ze ministry zat I was getting abused and zey created a magical contract not allowing 'im within one 'undred feet of me. I never told zem about the unforgivable curse however. I wasn't going to do zat even after what he did to me. I would not be able to live with myself if 'ad sent 'im to Azkaban."

Hermione was shaking. She was on the verge of tears looking at Fleur's fragile yet beautiful face. The woman was braver than she thought. Even after everything Bill did she never ratted him out. But she couldn't believe that Bill, her best friend's older brother, was a violent person. _His_ reason for not going out with Fleur any more was that "It just didn't work out."  
_Yeah it didn't freaking work out because Fleur wouldn't be your puppet anymore you dirty git_. Before Hermione could say anything however, Fleur was telling the rest of the story.

"After I broke up with Bill I continued working in ze department of International wizarding relations. I worked with ze French wizarding community az well az the English one. I'd been in zat job for about 3 years altogezer and I loved it. About a month after I ended it with Bill, I… met someone. Zey made me feel so special and gave me a reason to be 'appy about myself. We've been going out for about 11 months. Well _'ad_ been going out for zat long zat is, until tonight."

Hermione understood. She had been crying because some bastard of a man broke her heart. The poor woman. She'd been through SO much. More than most people have in their entire lives, and in just 21 years of life. But what was shocking her internally were the feelings she was experiencing. It was a mixture of happiness at the fact that Fleur was single and anger towards the person who'd made her upset. Not to mention the metal images she was conjuring of ways to make Bill pay for what he did. There was also a hint of… jealousy? But of what? Hermione felt that she had to say something so she asked as sympathetically as possible.

"What happened?"

Fleur hesitated. But not the type of hesitation that meant she didn't want to say. It was more of _I haven't told you something and am debating about whether I should_.

"Zey cheated on me with a rich Greek shipping 'eir zat we both befriended on a trip to Greece we took a few months ago. Zey 'ave been going out for 3 months behind my back and my partner finally thought it was time to tell me ze truth as zey are getting married next month and didn't want to lead me on any further. I learnt ze hard way zat she waz juzt a money seeking, pardon my French mademoiselle, but _bitch_. She only dated me because she thought I had ze money. I waz nothing compared to zis man. Misseur "I 'ave billions of dollars." 'ow can he seriously think zat someone would marry 'im and not think about 'iz money in ze process. It iz crazy!"

Fleur was shaking her head and the tears were freely streaming down her face. Her eyes were sparkling from the light reflecting off the tears and Hermione wondered how she still managed to look so beautiful. But what she also noticed in those eyes was hurt and… loneliness?

Hermione stood up and did the only thing she felt she could do in the situation before her. She walked around the bench wrapping Fleur up in her arms.

"Shh… it's alright sweetie. Please don't cry. I'm here for you." Fleur was trying to control her sobbing as Hermione was gently rocking her in her arms. As she was doing so Fleur's story was replaying in her mind. "_I learnt ze hard way zat she waz juzt a money seeking, pardon my French mademoiselle, but bitch"  
She? Wait a second, how could I not have picked that up before. Could Fleur possibly be…?_

"Fleur… I'm sorry but I'm confused. Am I missing something or did you say 'she'?"

She felt Fleur tense in her arms and then felt her gently pushing against her body. Fleur looked her straight in the eye and motioned for her to sit down. Hermione walked around the bench, never breaking the eye contact with the older woman, and slowly sat down. Fleur waited a few moments, took a deep breath, and said in a gentle voice,

"No mademoiselle, you 'av not missed anything. I think it iz time you knew ze truth."

Hermione listened intently afraid to breathe in case she missed something.

"You did 'ere me correctly, it waz a she. I-I'm bisexual and 'ave been since I was 13 years old. I waz dating a girl, not a boy."

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 3! I thought this was a bit of a cliff hanger myself... But I'm not sure about ya'll. I should have the next chapter up in a few days so till then, keep those reviews coming! xx**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4! It took me a while to write. I wanted to get it as good as I could before I posted anything. I hope you all like it, it does reveal quite a bit and we start to get into the story a bit more. **

Lita Delacour - LoL uhmm what's fluff? If it's sex and shit then yeh there will be. But could you define it for me?

R. R. Grokesyn - The "You are sure?" line is from Fleur. I tried to make it sound like she didn't have a good command of english. LoL it wasn't my mistake it was hers? If you know what i mean.

Seldom Darlin - Sorry that I nearly made you throw up! I had to try and emphasise the shit that's happened in Fleur's past.

**A MASSIVE thank you to all my other reviewers. You know who you are and i wish i had the time to thank you all. I love you all SO much! And now, on with the story ) **

* * *

Hermione thought she'd imagined it. Did Fleur just say she was… bi? Fleur Delacour liked girls? Hermione's mouth moved faster than she had time to register what she was about to say, 

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that_ you _liked girls?"

Hermione immediately covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh my god! What did I just say!_

"Fleur wait I didn't me-"

But Fleur put her hand up to Hermione, silencing the younger witch while shaking her head. Her eyes filled with a bout of fresh tears. _Why did I zay anyzing? I knew she would not accept it. _

"I think I 'ave over stayed my welcome mademoiselle." She said not looking the brunette in the eye and standing up. "Take care Hermione, I might zee you around ze ministry."

Hermione just looked up at Fleur, not completely registering what was happening. This was her chance. This was her one window of opportunity to tell Fleur about her 5 year long crush on the woman. The blonde haired beauty was the reason she discovered that she was a straight, turned bi-sexual, turned lesbian. The moment she saw the girl she was filled with unimaginable hate. Hate she'd found no grounds for. She'd spend hours upon hours thinking about the girl and picking at her flaws. Her non-existent flaws that is. Ginny and Hermione would fight endlessly about her unnatural obsession with the French witch. It was while Fleur was in the maze for the 3rd task that Hermione finally realized, finally confessed, that she indeed did have a crush on the girl. It was Fleur's piercing scream into the night that confirmed it for her. The thought of never again being able to see the witch made Hermione realize that she did like her in a more than friendly way.

She was the cause of countless internal debates about confessing this to her friends or to keep it to herself. She was the reason for her year long relationship with Ginny AND the cause of their break up. It wasn't sour however, Ginny liked Harry again and it was clear that they could still easily remain best friends, with benefits of course.

But her obsession didn't end there. Fleur was also the cause of her failed relationship with Ron. She dated him more out of pity than out of anything else. He asked her out after she broke up with Ginny thinking it was because she turned straight. Not that anyone could really _turn_ straight but it was a typical Ron comment so she just let it go. But little did anyone know that she had finally admitted to herself that she didn't like men at all; that she was a lesbian. Their relationship only lasted a few months though. The idea of having a man touch her in that way was beginning to frighten her above anything else. She had to end it with Ron and as he still was her best friend she had to do him justice and tell him the truth. He'd always known about her infatuation with the French witch. What he didn't know however, was that it had lasted so long. Harry, Ron and Ginny thought that it was unhealthy to pine so much over someone you met once and someone you'd probably never see again. But in Hermione's mind she'd make it her mission to see the girl again. She just didn't expect it to happen tonight…

Hermione snapped out of her train of thought and looked around. Fleur wasn't anywhere to be seen. She heard the gentle thud of the door in the distance and she sprinted down the corridor. Her own tears were streaming down her face with one recurring thought in her head, _what have I done?_

She pulled open the door and looked out onto the street. It was pissing down with rain but in the distance she could see one lone, dark, hooded figure walking quickly to the train station. Hermione jumped off the porch, leaving the door wide open behind her. She sprinted towards Fleur.

"Fleur! Fleur please stop! Please, there is something I never got a chance to tell you!" Hermione cried nearing the older woman. All that could be heard was the rain hitting the pavement and her footsteps splashing through the water. She hadn't exactly planned this outing into the rain so she was only dressed is what she was wearing under her cloak that night. A black mini skirt, and a white shirt that had now become almost see-through and skin tight. She could hear her heart beating faster and faster almost deafening her with the pounding in her ear drums. She was hysterical and she wasn't thinking with her head. She was being led by her heart, which was disastrous in itself.

"Hermione, please, juzt leave me alone! I want to go 'ome." Fleur said being pulled back and spun around by the younger witch. She eyes were full of tears and even though it was raining Hermione could tell that she was crying. Not just crying, but balling.

"You can't leave. Not yet." Hermione said looking up at her and getting lost in her eyes while grabbing Fleur's hands.

"Excuse me? And why iz that?"

"Because there is one last thing I need to do before you walk out of my life again."

With that she closed the gap between them and captured Fleur's lips in an intoxicating kiss. She let go of Fleur's hands and wrapped them around her body, bringing her even closer. Fleur didn't react as first, she just stood there. But when Hermione's tongue lightly brushed her bottom lip it was as if she had been re-awoken. There was electricity coursing through her body. She finally responded by deepening the kiss and running her hands through Hermione's soaking hair. Hermione wasn't the only one in a revealing top. When Fleur's cloak opened Hermione noticed a baby pink shirt that was so wet it clung to her body like glue. Fleur's hood fell back, and Hermione played with her soaking pony tail behind her back.

But as suddenly as it began it stopped. Fleur pushed Hermione back and started shaking her head.

"No, no you cannot do zis! I won't let myself fall for you again! Hermione please juzt let me be!" she said it with such emotion in her voice Hermione just broke down crying. Again.

"Fleur don't you get it? I've liked you since you came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. I haven't ever stopped! The only reason I reacted like that back at home was because my one wish has finally come true. You are the one I have ever wanted!"

Fleur just looked at the younger witch and her heart was breaking. She'd wanted this since she was at Hogwarts as well. But she just broke up with her girlfriend and she couldn't use Hermione as a rebound. She wanted to think it over before she ever entered a relationship again. She didn't think she could take getting hurt again.

"H-Hermione I will zee you soon. I need to go. There are zome things I need to think about and need to zort out on my own" She whispered. She couldn't look at the helpless witch in front of her in the eye. Both women's hearts were breaking. Hermione's more so than Fleur's. Fleur couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, put her cloak back on securely, and walked away.

Hermione sank to her knees in the middle of the road and just cried. For the second time in her life Fleur Delacour just walked away.

* * *

**Hehe I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again soon. Keep reviewing everyone, mwa xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**It only took me 2 hours to write this! I was on a major writing streak and just kept writing and writing and writing! I'm really happy this is longer than the other chapters. I always try to write long updates but on here they always look so small... and besides, I like to finish on either a dramtic note, a cliffhanger or the end of a scene. Sounds better that way. Thank you times infinity to my reviewers. You all know I love yahz and i really appreciate your comments! The more reviews I get the more inclined and motivated I am to write! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Four days passed. It was Saturday night and Ginny, Harry and Ron were at Harry and Ron's place sitting in the living room discussing Hermione. They were beginning to get really worried about her. She barely spoke to any of them and she'd barely eaten according to Ginny. 

"She wakes up in the morning at the crack of dawn, puts on her work clothes and leaves. We don't start until 10:00 but she leaves home at 7:00. I turn up at work and she's nearly finished her whole day's paperwork in 3 hours flat and is just beginning mine as I arrive. She stays until 11:00pm doing things that don't need to be done for months and I reckon she only takes about two breaks in sixteen hours! When I talk to her she just looks at me with really tired and blank eyes and has barely spoken 10 words in the past four days." Ginny said crying into Harry's chest. She was more worried about Hermione than she ever though possible. Her BEST friend was acting so strange and she didn't have a clue as to why.

"Gin, baby, shhh… it'll be ok. We'll get through to her soon. When was the last time you had a _norma_l conversation with her? Harry asked soothingly, kissing her head and running his hands down her back.

"Tuesday night at work. Just before you and me went out remember? The last thing I said to her was something like I'll see you in the morning and she seemed all happy and cheery as I was leaving. It was when I saw her the next day that I noticed something was up."

"Ok so we know that whatever it is happened after you left and before you came back." Ron added speaking for the first time in about an hour. He was silent up until then with his head in his hands staring at the ground. He was deep in thought about the possible things that could have made his best friend so upset. He still cared about her very deeply and it hurt him to see her like that.

"Do you think that perhaps she had a fight with someone? _Or_ broke up with someone we didn't know she was dating." Harry said apparently pleased with his new found theory. Ginny looked up at him with a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Oh so my best friend in the whole world would keep something like that from me do you think Harry? _Me_ of all people would know if she was dating someone." Ginny said slapping Harry's hands away as they made for her back again.

"Ok I'm sorry Gin. I'm just as confused as you. I was just throwing a suggestion in the air. I'm sorry." He said looking down at the ground hurt evident in his voice.

Ginny immediately regretted what she'd done and lifted Harry's head to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry babe I'm just really worried and I shouldn't have snapped at you." She gave him a light kiss on the lips and settled back down into his chest.

"I have an idea." Ron said and they both looked over at him. "As far as we know she is at home at this very moment probably in bed or reading, yes?" They both nodded slowly, wondering where Ron's plan was heading. "I say we all apparate over there and put her on the spot to tell us what is wrong. We are the most important people in her life and whatever it is she should know she can tell us. We will just sit there and comfort her if we have to, but she needs to see that we are always going to be there for her no matter what."

Ginny smiled adoringly at her brother. He may be extremely dimwitted at times, but when it came to the important people in his life, he was the most level headed and rational person she knew.

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny stood up extending her hand to Harry to pull him up too. "We'll do exactly what Ron said and if she still doesn't budge… well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

They all stood and on Ron's signal they all apparated with a loud crack.

* * *

"Where do you suppose she is?" Ron whispered. It was pitch black in the apartment and they were all standing in the kitchen having just arrived. 

"My guess is her bedroom or the library." Ginny said in a soft voice.

"You have a library?" Harry whispered. He'd been there before countless times but he'd never seen a library.

"I converted one of the spare bedrooms into a library for Hermione yesterday. She has books ALL over the house and it was my gift to her. It was also to kind of get her to look happy for a change but all she did was give me a weak smile and a very whispered thank you…"

Harry didn't push the issue. He just grabbed her hand and whispered a cummon to Ron and the three of them began looking for any trace of a light in the house.

After ten minutes of searching and not one sparkle of a light Ginny let go of Harry's hand and walked straight into Hermione's bedroom. The moonlight cast a stream of light across the sleeping girls face and Ginny smiled. She was so beautiful, even when she was asleep. Ginny carefully tip-toed over to the bed and gently sat next to the sleeping girl. Harry and Ron came in seconds later and just stood at the door.

"Hermione baby… please wake up. I want to talk to you." Receiving no response Ginny stood up and walked over to the boys. "I'm really sorry to ask but can you two give me five minutes with her? If she wakes up, I want to speak to her privately for a second. If not I'll call you back in." They didn't argue. They both knew what Hermione meant to Ginny and stepped outside the room, carefully shutting the door behind them without a word.

Ginny walked back over the bed and resumed her seat. She put her hand in Hermione's and stared at the smooth skin exposed on her arms chest and face. She missed being able to hold her the way she did back in Hogwarts. She missed everything about being with the girl. They'd never gone further than fingering each other however; they were only young after all and they were content with their relationship. But thinking back now Ginny wished they had gone all the way. She was by no means going to leave Harry, but she hoped that one day she might get her chance again…

Hermione stirred in her sleep and Ginny was brought back to reality.

"Hermione… baby please wake up." She gave her a light kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Hermione if you can hear me, please say something… for me."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and they looked tiredly up at Ginny. She didn't say anything she just stared.

"Hey…" Ginny whispered forgetting her hand was in Hermione's.

Hermione moved her head to the side to get a look at the time and she sighed. "Ginny… it's 12:30 in the morning. I have to go to work soon." Hermione whispered yawning slightly.

"No you don't, it Sunday."

"I-I know but I thought I might go in anyway, just to get a head start on the weeks work."

Ginny just stared at Hermione, her eyes welling with tears. She couldn't do this, she had to know what was wrong with her best friend.

"'Mione what's wrong with you lately. I'm so worried about you. I miss you. I miss the happy you that I could go out with, the one I could always count on to be there for me and the one that I knew could trust me with anything. What aren't you telling me? Something is wrong and I want to know what it is Hermione. I want to know why you've been like this."

"Ginny please, let me rest. I'm ok. Just a little tired."

"Don't you dare lie to me" Ginny whispered in a fierce tone. Her tears were flowing freely now and she noticed Hermione was crying as well. "Don't you lie to me Hermione Granger. I thought you were bigger than that."

"Ginny please I don't want to talk about it. Just let me be!"

"No! Tell me now Hermione. You KNOW that you can talk to me about absolutely anything. What's happened!"

Hermione remained quiet. She sat up and pulled her hand out of Ginny's. She just stared the younger girl in the eye. Her body was shaking and she had a hard look on her face. One that was trying not to cry and show emotion but it was seeping through anyway.

"Well, I can sit hear all night if I have to. I want to help you Hermione I don't want to see you like this. It's scaring me and I care too much about you to just ignore it!"

Hermione's face softened and in one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and began to cry her heart out. Ginny hugged her as if it was the last time she was ever going to see the older witch.

"I kissed Fleur Ginny. I kissed her and told her how I felt about her. She had just broken up with her girlfriend and I invited her back over here to try and cheer her up. I didn't know at the time she was bi-sexual until the end of her story. I said something stupid and she started to cry and left before I could stop her. I was such an idiot! It was raining and she was walking to the station. I ran after her trying to apologize but I kissed her to show her how I felt about her. She kissed back, but then she pulled away and told me that she didn't want to use me on the rebound and that she didn't want to get hurt again. I haven't seen her since Ginny and it's tearing me apart inside. I think I love her and I can't tell her or anyone else about it."

Ginny had mixed emotions running through her head. Fleur liked girls? That was the first unexpected piece of information. Ginny put the thought aside and focused on her distraught friend. She felt so sorry for Hermione. She just wanted to hold her and make her pain go away; show her it would be alright. But at the same time she felt jealousy towards Fleur, and something like… relief? Why was she relieved though? She didn't understand why she felt so bitter towards the French witch but just put it down to the fact she broke Hermione's heart.

"And why did you feel you couldn't speak to me about it?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, still holding her tight.

"After everything that has happened between you and me… Ron and me… I couldn't just say that after this long I still liked Fleur. You already all think I'm a prat for liking her in the first place. I couldn't just confess I'd seen her and kissed her and had her walk out on me. Again."

Ginny sat in silence. She did not want to suggest that they go find Fleur and make her like Hermione. For her own selfish reasons she didn't want to see them together… she didn't know exactly why but she just didn't think she could bare it. Ginny pulled back from he hug and put her hands on Hermione's shoulder's.

"Tell you what… get some sleep now, and tomorrow… well _today_, you and me are going shopping for some sexy outfits to wear to the club I'm taking you to tonight."

Hermione hesitated and Ginny knew what she was going to say. Ginny spoke before Hermione even opened her mouth. "And don't you start with any of this bullshit about having to work. I'm getting tired of it. You work too much and you know it. You've done so much already that you are _months_ ahead. You wouldn't have to go into work for at least two months before you'd have anything significant to do."

Hermione just stared, clearly racking her brain for an excuse. In the end Ginny's defiant look made her surrender.

"Alright" she whispered.

Ginny smiled. "Be ready by 11:00 ok? I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen." She stood up gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom. She turned around just in time to see Hermione lay back down and set her alarm for 9:00. She smiled to herself and opened the door and closed it behind her with a soft thud.

The boys were sitting down on the ground beside the door with one of Fred and George's extendable ears in their hands. They looked up at her with identical looks of children being caught doing something naughty. Harry gave Ginny a very nervous smile and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Ron sported a very mischievous grin and whispered, "Before you yell, think about it this way… you don't have to re-tell the story now do you?"

Ginny walked over both they're bodies and waked towards her bedroom. She turned just in time to see Harry scampering up after her. "No, I suppose I don't… Oh and Harry, you and Ron can share this room." She said pointing the room opposite hers. She laughed at his crestfallen look and added "how bad would you feel if you left your best friend alone in a room for the night while you were having fun with his little sister?"

"Not as bad as I hope he is now feeling that he has prevented me having fun with his little sister." Harry said shooting Ron a dirty look.

Ginny giggled and opened her bedroom door. "Goodnight boys, sleep well!"

She took one last look at them, Ron looking apologetically up at Harry and Harry looking like a child who was just told he couldn't have a lollypop. She closed the door and leant up against it.

_I have to make Hermione forget about Fleur… that woman could never make her happy…_

_

* * *

_**I know this Chapter isn't very Hermione/Fleur based. But I really think that in order to have a good story you need to have background information and a lead up to the 'big event'. I think that stories that jump into Hermione/Fleur action in the opening paragraph can sometimes end up becoming repetitive and end up boring. At least with a big lead up you can have a strong finish. That's my theory anyway, let me know what you think, please keep reviewing Hermione and Fleur action VERY soon! xx**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back with Chapter 6 written up! I'm not too happy with this chapter... but I cant see myself re-writing it in the near future so I've decided to post it anyway. I've left you all waiting long enough and I want to hurry and get to the good stuff :P Thank you once again to my faithful reviewers! I must be sounding like a broken record by now, but I really do like to acknowledge you all cause it's you I write for!  
**

prettybureaucrat - Hermione and Ginny arent lovers... they were **once **but not anymore... Ginny is bi but more into guys.

LitaDelacour- I hope the above answers your question...

**Anyway, if anyone has any more questions feel free to ask. I'll answer as best I can.  
I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing. She groaned as she rolled over to look at the time. It took a while for her to register exactly why she'd set her alarm, but then memories of last night came flooding into her mind reminding her EXACTLY why. 

_Great.. I have to go shopping with Ginny. Oh and then clubbing. This day could not possibly become any more riveting, _she thought to herself sarcastically. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of her king sized bed. She stretched in a very catlike fashion and walked into her ensuite bathroom. She stripped down without bothering to close the door and then stepped into her shower. She moaned as the warm water streamed down her body, around every curve and giving her a sense of being _cleansed. _She just stood there for a good five minutes, savoring the feeling of the water against her smooth skin. An image of Fleur flashed through her mind and her eyes shot open. It always happened to her. The moment she became the slightest bit relaxed, the girls face and body would appear in her mind and leave her with a feeling of loss and heartache for the rest of the day. She gritted her teeth and shampooed her hair in a very vigorous fashion as if the harder she scrubbed the fainter the image of the French beauty would become.

She finished some 15 minutes later feeling VERY clean from all the scrubbing she had done. She dressed in a baggy tracksuit and tight tank top and walked down the stairs unaware of how good she looked in something so casual. Her shoulder length hair was in a very messy sexy bun and her tummy was revealed showing a playboy bunny belly button ring.

She walked into the kitchen to find the other three awake and sitting around the bench all holding a cup of coffee. They all looked at her as she walked in and she had a very strong feeling that she had just interrupted a conversation about herself. She thought it strange that Ron was up before 1 in the afternoon for starters, and secondly the way Ginny was looking at her was very… not so much unsettling, for Hermione didn't mind at all… but… strange. The younger girl was looking at her with a _very_ glazed look and when she caught Hermione's eye she just blushed and looked away. Hermione, extremely confused about it all, just walked towards them all placing herself between Ron and Harry. After no-body said anything she asked, "So… what are the plans for today then?"

They all snapped out of their trains of thought and smiled at her.

"Well, we all thought we'd go shopping and to a movie with you in the afternoon, and then out to Traffic tonight." Ron said smiling at her.

"Traffic? What's that?"

"A club" Harry responded. "It's supposed to be really good and it's about a 15 minute drive from here."

"Oh ok…" Hermione said unsure of what else she could possibly say.

"Don't worry 'Mione, it's supposed to be really good and it has a really good rep."

"I'm not worried Ron." Hermione said offering a very forced smile.

"Good well hurry up and have breakfast because we're off to do some remedial hopping for you" Harry said enthusiastically. Hermione often wondered about that boy…

She looked at the food that was scattered across the table and knew they were all watching her to see what she'd eat.

"It's pretty much lunch time already guys we should get going." She said after about a minute silence in which the staring was becoming very irritating.

"We're not leaving until you've eaten" Ron said defiantly.

"I'm not hungry. I'd much prefer to grab something from the mall for lunch. I don't do breakfast."

"Since when?" Harry asked making Hermione's temper rise.

"Since I became my own person Harry and could look after myself. Stop questioning me ok? It's my body, my life. Hurry up and lets get going before I seriously crack it at you all." She said trying to control her temper but letting the anger seep through anyway.

"Hermione we're just trying to look after you..." Ginny whispered looking down at the bench. Hermione's anger ebbed slightly but she still found the way they were acting extremely annoying.

"I can look after myself Ginny. If I want to skip one meal because I'm not feeling up to eating, then I will. There is no law against it."

Ron stood as Harry's mouth opened to retaliate and in the hope of lifting the tension he quickly said, "Well I'm ready. Just got to grab my wallet."

"So do I" Hermione said almost immediately and taking one last look at Ginny who still wasn't looking at her, she headed off upstairs.

"Just let her be." Ron whispered once she was out of ear shot. "You're just making her angrier and pushing her away by forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. You know what Hermione is like; she is one strong willed woman. And if we can't get through to her…" Ron paused… he was clearly unsure if he could finish that sentence. Making up his mind he continued "W-well then I suggest we ask the one person who might…"

Knowing exactly who Ron was referring to Ginny stood glaring daggers at him. "Oh yeah good one Ron. Why don't we recruit the problem in an attempt to fix Hermione. I'm sure she'd love that." Ginny snapped.

"I don't need to be fixed Ginny." Hermione whispered tears in her eyes. She was standing at the door and walked in just as Ginny retaliated to whatever Ron had said.

"N-no Hermione I didn't mean it like that!" Ginny said wide eyed and about to cry herself. "I just mea-"

"I know what you meant and I don't appreciate being talked about like that. I'm fine. The sooner you all accept that the happier we'll all be. I'll be waiting in the car. That is to say if you all still want to go out with the 'broken' Hermione."

There was a very awkward and guilty silence when Hermione left the room. No-one said anything even after she had closed the front door with a soft thud.

"I'm going to get my stuff… I'll meet you all in the car as well" Ron said sliding walking off in the direction of the stairs.

"Me too" Harry said placing a soft kiss on Ginny's head and whispering in her ear "Don't worry Gin, it will sort itself out."

Ginny just sat there for a few more minutes and the boys knew not to disturb her. She'd heard them both talking quietly as they came back down and then heard the door close as they went outside to wait for her. Finally, she stood up, waved her wand clearing all the mess from breakfast, and then went upstairs to grab her hand bag. She had so many different emotions coursing through her brain and body that she couldn't even tell herself how she was feeling. She put her wand and wallet into her bag and taking one last look into the mirror, walked out of her room in an attempt to leave behind the strange emotions she was experiencing. She was determined to make Hermione happy and make her forget about the one person who was causing so many problems for them all. She put the house alarm on and stepped out onto the porch. She locked the door with a key and by magic and looked out into the car which had Hermione in the back seat with Ron and Harry in the driver's seat. He smiled at her and she offered a weak smile back.

* * *

The drive to the mall was un-eventful and awkward. Nobody said a word except for Harry who tried in vain to start a conversation but was shot down almost immediately when nobody replied. Ten minutes later they pulled into the car park and having had enough of the silence and tense atmosphere, Harry turned to face them all and gave them what sounded like a very well rehearsed speech. 

"Look, I know that you're mad Hermione and that you were hurt by what Ginny said, but please, we are doing this all for you and we want to have fun as well. Can you try to be happy? And at least look like you weren't bribed or forced into coming?"

"I like how you made it out to be ALL my fault, but I wasn't planning on ruining your day. I know that you are trying to cheer me up and I appreciate it. But what I don't appreciate is being spoken about behind my back saying that I need to be 'fixed' or that… F-Fleur is the only one that can make it all better. She isn't and I'm fine."

"I didn't try to make you out to be the baddie, I was just sayi-"

"I know Harry. Can we just go?" Hermione pleaded clearly tired of this conversation and just wanting to get this all over and done with.

"Yeah… yeah alright…"

Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and walked towards the entrance. Ron glanced at Hermione and grinned, and she offered a weak smile in return. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. It was only Hermione however who noticed the look of sadness in Ginny's eyes when she saw her brother so close to her best friend…

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6 done! Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you to all of you that still have even the tiniest bit of patience remaining for me and my lack of Hermione and Fleur action... I can PROMISE it is on it's way... VERY soon. Love you all stax and I'll be back very soon! Expect one hopefully before Christmas! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my chrissie pressie to you all! The long awaited Hermione and Fleur 'come together'! Sorry it has taken so long to update, I've been busy with work and things to do with xmas. Well its all done and its now christmas eve and i thought it was time to show my appreciation to all my loyal reviewers! Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy and safe holiday :) **

* * *

The day passed without any dramas what so ever. Hermione and Ginny got over their argument almost as soon as they went clothes shopping for the club that night. They both bought outfits that had their boys drooling, which was precisely the effect that Ginny wanted Hermione to have the on boys they were going to meet at the club that night. 

Hermione ended up buying silky black short shorts, a baby pink tank top that had a silver design on the front which looked like some form of a cross with random bits of silver around it, and a silver leather threaded belt that had a metal silver buckle at the front making her look absolutely stunning. She then bought black knee high boots and a chunky necklace that draped down amazingly over her chestal region. When she asked Ron what he thought of her outfit she got an opened mouthed, eyes popped response, which clearly indicated she looked more than good.

Ginny on the other hand bought a mini skirt that was barley long enough to cover her ass, a brass coloured version of Hermione's belt and a yellow version of Hermione's tank top which had a gold version of Hermione's silver cross. Instead of boots however she bought brass coloured stilettos that wrapped up around her ankle.

The boys bought a pair of jeans and tight t-shirts each. Rons outfit consisted of baggy midnight blue jeans with rips at the knees and a tight black shirt. Harry's was a tight white shirt and the same jeans but in faded denim instead. All in all, they thought that they looked pretty good and were more than happy with their purchases.

By the time they had done they're shopping and watched their movie, it was 6:00 and the girls were stressing because they had to go home and get ready; a process in itself which could take close to three hours. They drove off home laughing and with plans of getting hammered that night. Ginny made a bet with Hermione that she would come home that night with either a girl or a guy. Hermione made the bet utterly convinced that she wasn't going home with anyone but her friends. She didn't believe in one night stands and wasn't one to lead people on.

"You SO will wake up next to some totally gorgeous person tomorrow Hermione. You know it!"

"Oh come off it Ginny! You know how I feel about that kind of thing… I'm not one to walk into a club, scream out 'Hey you! Get you're cutetay bootay over here and let's have some fun.' It doesn't work like that!"

"With you it does! You walk into a club and you can have absolutely anyone you want!"

"I'm not sure if you've been dreaming about these clubs or what Gin, but in reality no such thing happens."

This was the argument which lasted the whole way home and up until the porch. It finally ended when Ron interrupted them about the plans for that night.

"Harry and I will be back here at 8:45 and you better be ready to go. We're hoping to get there by at the latest 9. It becomes packed so quickly you'll be lucky to get in after that."

"Alrighty then Ronniekins! See you then!" Ginny called after her brother as she bade him farewell from the porch. She was on somewhat of a high and was giggling at the smallest of things. Had they not known better, they would have thought she'd already gotten herself drunk and that she could have easily been left behind that night and entertained herself for the evening.

Hermione and Ginny walked into their house and into their respective bathrooms, having a shouted conversation from between the walls.

"Harry is moving so fast with me 'Mione. He wants me and him to move in together and I am in no way ready to start making plans to leave our house anytime soon. I don't understand why he can't just take it slow!"

"You better not leave me alone here Gin. It's as much your house as it is mine and I can't imagine living here without you. Without anyone! Could you imagine this house with one occupant? It would drive you bonkers!"

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. I mean it's hard enough with two people."

There was silence for the next half an hour as Hermione straightened and then moosed her hair to give it extra volume. Ginny on the other hand was lightly curling her hair so that it had a bit of body in it compared to the limp mess that was usually her hair.

Hermione applied her foundation ridding herself of every single blemish she could possibly find and then lightly dusted her cheeks with blush. She put on silver eye shadow and heavily penciled her eyes in black making her looks absolutely stunning. She mascacr-ed her eyes making them even darker and then applied a reddy-purple lipstick. All that complete with her outfit, and she looked inconceivably beautiful. She walked into Ginny's bathroom and leaned her slender body up against the door frame.

"How do I look?" she whispered.

Ginny turned around and as soon as her eyes caught sight of the woman in front of her she dropped the blush she was holding it sending it crashing over the white tiled floor.

"Y-you look _gorgeous_!" Ginny muttered, mouth hanging open and body frozen in shock.

Hermione just smiled and pulled out her wand which was strapped to her ankle inside her boot. She cleared up the mess and politely responded with "Thank you. You look beautiful yourself." Ginny blushed, rendering it impossible for her to know where she had already applied the red dust and decided it was wise to come back to that later.

Hermione noticed the blush and a small frown creased her features. She'd been noticing all these little signs coming from Ginny lately and as she was an expert at reading body language (Except in cases that concerned herself i.e. Fleur) she thought that it was now or never for her to ask the question which had been troubling her for some time.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you lately? Every time Ron is near me, or F-Fleur is mentioned you look upset or jealous…" she asked as carefully as she could trying her hardest not to make it sound like she was accusing the younger witch of anything. Ginny didn't say anything at first; she just stopped what she was doing and turned to face the older witch.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality were merely seconds, she said "I'm not sure if you're getting at what I think you're getting at… but you must be misinterpreting the situation. I'm not jealous or upset. I don't know when you've seen me do all that but I find it insulting that you think I don't want you to be happy." She finished getting more defensive with every word she spoke.

Hermione didn't say anything… she was thinking about when she'd said anything about Ginny not wanting her to be happy… "I just thought I'd ask is all. If you say that you don't give me 'looks' then I'll have to believe you. I'm sorry for saying anything, I'll wait for you downstairs." She walked out of the room before Ginny could reply and headed down to the sofa and sat down with careful precision, as to not flatten her hair or crease her outfit. She just sat there pondering over everything that had happened and as much as she knew Ginny would deny it, she knew within herself that there was something the girl wasn't telling her.

Ginny came downstairs at 8:30 and joined Hermione on the sofa. She was watching the muggle news and looked amused at a wizened old man recounting a story about seeing a flying saucer.

"It was right there!" He said pointing to a random spot in the sky. I was with me wife and we was having a mug of tea and I says to her I says, 'Mavis! Look over there! It's a flying saucer that is!' She thought I lost me marbles of course but I know what I saw!"

"There's always one of the crackpots on. Every week you hear of someone claiming to have seen the lochness monster, or aliens, or space ships, big foot even. It's ridiculous!" Ginny said rolling her eyes and turning the television off.

"Yeah they are on quite a bit aren't they…" Hermione replied not knowing what else to say.

They sat in silence for close to five minutes. Hermione turned her head slightly to look at Ginny and saw her biting her lip, opening her mouth, and then closing it again.

"Gi-" Hermione started but was cut off by the younger witch.

"Hermione there is something I need to tell you but you don't have to say anything. I just can't handle lying to you."

Hermione didn't say anything; she just stared at the younger witch. Ginny opened her mouth to speak again but was immediately silenced when two loud 'pops' announced the arrival of the boys.

"Wow, you too look amazing!" Ron said adopting the same open mouthed drooling expression he had earlier on at the mall.

"Thank you Ron, you and Harry look very handsome yourselves." Hermione said shooting a nervous glance across at Ginny who knew was upset that she didn't get to tell Hermione what was troubling her.

The boys had both spiked their hair, Ron's being more a Mohawk and Harry's an all over messy spiky type thing. It suited them very well.

"So are you two ready to get going then?" Harry asked taking hold of Ginny's hand and smiling broadly. She took his hand hesitantly but only Hermione noticed.

"Harry could you give Ginny and I a second please? I just need to talk to her quickly." Hermione asked striding forward and placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Err… sure. We'll be in the car. Don't be long ok?" he said looking at Ron who had an equally puzzled look on his face.

"We won't be." Hermione reassured them. She took hold of Ginny's opposite hand and pulled her into the study.

When they were finally alone and sure they couldn't be overheard Hermione asked "What's up Gin, you don't look well."

Ginny didn't say anything. She looked down at her feet thinking about what she was going to say. She finally looked up at Hermione, and in a flash had her lips upon the older girls. Hermione didn't respond. She stood stock still and didn't understand what was happening. The kiss ended almost as suddenly as it had begun. Hermione didn't move but stared Ginny in the eye.

"We'll talk soon Hermione. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but at least it gives you a hint as to why I've been like this." She said softly. She placed her hand on the older girl's cheek, gave her a weak smile and then walked out of the room closing the door gently behind her. Hermione was beyond shock now. She felt like crying again and she didn't know why. She didn't hate Ginny for what she did. She didn't really mind at all considering that she preferred a woman's lips upon hers compared to those of a man. But what _was_ bothering her, was that she didn't feel the same way about Ginny and she didn't know what she was going to do about it. There were no sparks, no electricity when they touched and even just now, when they'd kissedthere was nothing.

She looked up at the clock in the study and with a muttered curse word she walked out of the room. It was 8:45 exactly and she knew she'd get interrogated on what she was doing as soon as she sat in the car. She would talk to Ginny either that night or the next day. The next day preferably as she didn't think it would be appropriate to do it if she was blind drunk and could do something she might regret. She wasn't going to let what just happened ruin her evening.

She walked out of the house and it the car. When asked where she was she just replied with a smile and the word "bathroom." Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hermione just smiled as the car pulled out of the driveway and with a final glance at Ginny who was purposefully looking away from her, Hermione put all thoughts concerning the younger witch to the back of her mind and focused on having a good night.

* * *

"I'll get us all the first round of drinks yeah?" They had just arrived at the club and Harry was first to offer the first round of the evening. 

"Sounds good mate!" Ron replied grinning broadly and clapping him on the back. He sat down in between the two girls at the bar and Ginny saved Harry as seat beside her.

"It's really packed tonight isn't it!" Hermione yelled into Ron's ear. She was looking around at the many dancing people all sweaty faced and many already drunk. "I can't wait to start dancing!" she said looking back towards the bartender who was a very curvy female with gorgeous blue eyes. Hermione smiled at her and she winked back.

Having noticed what just happened, Ron turned to her and whispered into her ear, "You know… I've been you're best mate for close to 7 years and I have NEVER seen you actually _with_ a girl if you get my drift?"

"You might get your wish tonight. There are so many hotties around here I'm in heaven!" she said giggly and looking up at him.

_She is fucken HOT_! Ron thought smiling broadly back at her. _Why did she have to be into the women!_

Harry returned some 5 minutes later with beers for himself and Ron and cowboy shots for the girls.

"Well… to finding love!" Harry said raising his beer and making a toast. They all thought it was the most random toast but all replied with "To finding love!" Hermione and Ginny downed their cowboys in one gulp and got another one straight after.

After her 3rd cowboy, half a Smirnoff double black and the bartenders phone number; Hermione felt like dancing. She shot up off her chair and dragged Ron to the dance floor with her and told the others she'd be back soon. Ginny shot her a dirty look but Hermione ignored it.

She ended up in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance up against Ron. She turned her back on him and he held her waist and she body rolled down and then back up. She felt his immediate reaction somewhere against her lower back and began to giggle again.

"This is so much fun!" she screamed over the blaring music and Ron didn't have any reason to argue. She started to move her hips from side to side and put her arms in the air. Ron nuzzled her neck and she closed her eyes just feeling the music and enjoying being held. The song stopped and she opened her eyes so she could go get another drink. She took Ron's hand and dragged him out of the crowd to be greeted by a snogging Ginny and Harry. Ginny was on Harry's lap and his hands were under her top on her back.

"You too are having fun I see!" Hermione laughed while taking the vacant seat beside Ginny. They broke apart they turned to face Ron and Hermione. Ron skulled his Jim beam and Coke and sat next to Hermione putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hehe… Guys! I need to go to the toilet! I so don't want to break the seal… but when nature calls, it calls!" Hermione said tripping over her chair and walking off towards the toilets. She got stopped by five people along the way but each time just held up her hand signaling she wasn't interested. She wasn't drunk yet, just very tipsy so she knew what was going on around her.

She finally made it to the toilets and found it empty. She went to the furthest cubicle from the door and relieved herself. She came back out and was at the taps when the door opened. She instinctively looked up into the mirror to see who had just come in and she froze. Hermione turned around so fast she made herself dizzy.

"What are you doing here!" she asked in a harsher tone than she intended but not regretting it all the same.

"Pardon me? I did not realize I waz not allowed to go to a club!" Fleur replied in a voice rivaling Hermione's tone.

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Hermione replied getting fired up. She noticed a flicker of something flash across the girl's eyes but it was masked over faster than Hermione could completely register what it was.

"Hermione listen please… I know zat I am one of ze last people you would want to talk to right now, but I zink zat it'z about time we talked. Please will you 'ear me out?" Fleur pleaded taking a step towards the girl.

Hermione immediately responded by stepping back and hitting her backside on the marble basin. "Leave me alone Fleur. Please, I don't want to see or speak to you at the moment." Hermione walked passed the hurt looking girl avoiding the eyes that had held her captive for so many years.

She was knocked off her high so fast her head was spinning with so many different emotions. This was supposed to be a night where she could forget her pain and just be happy. Why did god feel that she couldn't be granted that small pleasure?

"Hermione! Please listen to me!" Fleur had followed her out and caught her arm in the middle of the dance floor. She spun her around so that Hermione could see her crying. But the younger witch refused to show Fleur how much she could affect her. She tried so hard to suppress the tears but she knew that sooner or later they would push through anyway.

"Fleur what do you want! I can't handle this anymore! My body and mind can't take being upset over you any longer! I told you how I felt and you threw it back into my face. What do you want from me Fleur!" she was now crying openly and shaking slightly. Everybody had stopped dancing. They were now in the centre of an enormous circle. There were cat calls and whistling coming from many of the boys that had surrounded them. Hermione saw Harry, Ginny and Ron out of the corner of her eye. Ginny looked horrified and the boys were flexing their muscles looking livid at Fleur and at the crowd that were egging the fighting pair on.

"I juzt want a chance to explain! Please I know I do not dezerve it but I need you to know zat…" she trailed off. Hermione didn't say a word. She was suddenly extremely aware of the hold Fleur had on her arm. Everybody was waiting in bated breath. They seemed to be just as anxious as Hermione to find out what this stunningly beautiful woman, that every single male had tried to pick up that night, had to say.

"Hermione ze only reazon I walked off zat night you told me you loved me waz because it 'az 'appened to me too many times before and each time I get 'urt. I get 'urt and I never fully recover. Each time it 'appens it takes longer for me to regain a stable life again. I didn't want to rush into zomezing ztraight after my last break up. I wanted to think about it and I 'ave. Hermione I know zat with you things will be different. You are ze only one I've ever wanted and never thought I could 'ave. I love you Hermione Granger and I should 'ave told you the night you told me. I'm sorry." The tears were flowing like a tap down her face and even the music seemed to have stopped. Everyone was holding their breaths. It was now up to Hermione. Would she forgive the French witch, or give her a taste of what it felt like to put your heart on the line only to have it stepped on. She was suddenly aware of how close the older witch was. The gap somehow had shrunk to about one foot between their faces.

Hermione looked deep into those cerulean eyes… she stared as if searching for proof that what Fleur had just told her was the truth. And then she saw it. The sincerity, love and emotion that looked so genuine no-one could have faked it. Not even a part Veela.

Making up her mind, she closed the gap between them and before she could claim dominance Fleur pulled her towards her and crashed her lips down onto the younger witch's. It was as if she has been anticipating her movements all along. Hermione wrapped her arms around the French beauty's neck and deepened the kiss. It was full of raw passion and they were so caught up in their own worlds that they hardly noticed the whistling, the thunderous applause and the many jealous looks coming from men and women alike. Fleur's tongue brushed Hermione's bottom lip and she let it explore her mouth without a moment's hesitation. Fleur seemed sure that sparks must have been flying around them. The electricity and feelings of plain ecstasy were something she had never experienced before; something she never wanted to lose again. They pulled apart for air and stared into each others eyes.

"Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" Fleur asked suddenly, catching the unsuspecting younger witch off guard.

Hermione smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Nothing would make me happier." Fleur's smile was so broad that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? I have one favour though... I REALLY want to reach 60 reviews before I update again. I want to know who actually reads this and likes it... or doesnt! Either way its the only way I can make it better!  
So please if it's on like 58 and you havent reviewed... DO IT! lol and you will get your chapter 8.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg WOW! Can i firstly say that I am so touched and suprised at how many reiveiws there are! 69! Can you believe it? What a magical number! It's 9 more than my target but only requires 2 to complete it... You do the math! hehe.  
Thank you all SO much! I hope you all had a very magical chrissie and that you'll go into the new year older and possibly hornier than you did the previous year... Either way sounds good to me!  
Sorry it has taken me so long to update. What with xmas, work, and going out non stop its hard to find a moment to collect your thoughts and to just relax. I hope that you all find this chapter most enjoyable and as hard as i tried to descirde the dance moves I might have just pulled desriptions of what they look like out of my ass. I really didnt know how to describe them :P. You should get the general jist however.  
Haha, well Enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione took Fleur by the hand and squeezed it affectionately. 

"Come with me." She said gently pulling her towards her three friends who were all sporting extremely stunned looks. "Harry, Ron," She hesitated before she said the last one. "…Ginny… I'd like you to officially meet Fleur… my girl-friend."

This news was certainly unexpected. The looks that the three now were donning were in Harry and Ron's cases surprised but not as angry as before, but Ginny however looked like she was about to throttle Fleur. She was giving her the BEST death glare that she could manage. Hermione wasn't sure if Fleur was purposefully ignoring it, or just hadn't taken it as one of pure hate.

"It'z a pleaszure to meet you all." Fleur said kindly looking and smiling at each person in turn. "Hermione, would you join me for a dance?" she added after the silence that followed. Hermione didn't answer she just pulled the French beauty onto the dance floor and back into the crowd that were still watching them intently. Most clearly hoping for some more 'action'.

They stopped in a semi clear spot and Fleur's hands immediately snaked around Hermione's neck and Hermione gently placed hers onto Fleur's hips.

"Do you know 'ow long I 'ave dreamt of zomezing like zis?" Fleur whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed and admitted "So have I"

The song suddenly changed from one that was slow and relaxing, to a fast up tempo song that couldn't possibly allow them to continue dancing the way they were without receiving strange looks. Fleur's hands slowly detangled themselves from Hermione's neck, and she started to sway her hips from side to side. Hermione smiled and realized how much fun this could possibly become. She turned her back on fleur and slowly slid down the length of the girl's body. She was now in a squatting position with her back straight up against Fleur's unbelievably smooth lightly tanned legs. The older witch was looking down at her with a curious look and wondered what on earth Hermione was up to. Hermione smirked and started to slowly make her way up again letting her fingers slowly trail up the sides of Fleur's slender legs and invoking shivers of pleasure upon the older witch. Fleur wasn't going to let her get away with it. She smiled when Hermione was now up to her full height and facing her again. She started to roll her upper body in a clockwise direction purposefully letting her breast rub up against those of the younger witches. She then placed one hand in her hair and one on her hip and rolled all the way down so that she was now eyelevel with Hermione's womanhood with her knees on either side of Hermione's body then she suddenly slapped her thighs and body rolled back up.

"Oh you've got yourself a dance off baby" Hermione said taking a step back and looking the older woman up and down.

Those that had been staring at the couple ever since their very public display of affection knew immediately what was going on and pushed everybody back into a circle around them.

"Oh no what's happened now?" Harry said seeing the crowd suddenly push back again and the clapping and cat calling beginning again.

They walked to the front of the crowd and saw Hermione grinning evilly at Fleur and the Veela mirroring her expression.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" Ron asked one of the whistling people beside him.

"They're at it again buddy! You're a friend of theirs right? They were dirty dancing trying to outdo each other and it became a dance off! The hot brunette is going first!" The man finished with a loud cat call as Hermione started to walk towards Fleur carefully putting one foot in front of the other and moving her hips with each step seductively. She made it to the French witch who was trying hard but failing to mask her expression of obvious lust.

Hermione moved so that she was now to the side of fleur but facing the older witch and she placed one hand on each side of her body. She began to use it as a pole as she dipped her body then flicked her hips one way and did the same thing the other way. She then brought her head to rest of Fleur's shoulder and whispered so only the French beauty could hear. "Do you give up babe? Or should I just find out for myself if I've won."

"Mademoiselle, if you are done, I believe it iz my turn." Fleur said confidently and pulled away from the younger girl.

"Oh this ought to be good" Hermione whispered to herself. She knew she'd lose if Fleur had her turn. After all it was part Veela and now more than ever she'd be putting some of that charm into effect.

Fleur walked over to the crowd and over to a man that looked like he was about to wet himself at the fact that this woman was going to talk to him.

"Excuze me… I'm sorry to be a pain, but would it be pozzible to get a chair?" Fleur asked politely. He squeaked a yes and hurriedly went off in a search of a one. He returned some seconds later out of breath and holding a wooden straight backed chair and he handed it to the French beauty.

"Merci" she said smiling as she walked back to the centre. "Sit" she ordered and Hermione looked mildly affronted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My apologiez…. please, mizz Granger, take a seat."

Hermione glanced up at the smirk on Fleur's beautiful features and took as seat.

"Wonderful" Fleur said grinning seductively and placing one hand on the back of the chair. She never broke eye contact with Hermione as she started to slowly strut her stuff around the chair. She did one full lap and then placed one leather boot onto the seat next to Hermione's ass. She slowly lowered her upper body while sliding her arm down the length of her leg. She placed a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek before coming back up and taking her foot off the chair. She then took two more steps, so that she was now right in front of Hermione with her back to her and started to dip her hips to one side, and then to the other. She did this four times before she body rolled herself around to face the younger witch who was clearly in the middle of mustering her best self control as her lips were shut tight and a small bead of sweat was forming on her temple. Fleur put her arms on either side of Hermione's head so that they came to rest on the back of the chair and she then straddled her legs so that she was sitting on her lap with her legs on either side of the chair. She then slowly lowered her body to one side so that her arm slid down her leg, while her head flicked down and then flicked back up so that she was eye level again with the witch. She did it to the other side and that was all it took for Hermione to crack.

"ALRIGHT! Alright you win!" she yelled out as she wrapped her arms around the older witch and kissed her deeply. She pulled away and whispered. "Ok, are you happy now? I can't resist your charm. I am a slave to your heart."

"Oh zere is no need for zat Mizz Granger. I waz a slave to you long ago." Fleur purred capturing Hermione's lips in a heated kiss which lasted nearly a whole minute.

The whistling, clapping, cat calling and shouts of "TAKE IT ALL OFF!" were starting to get on the couples nerves. Hermione chanced a look over at her three friends and found the boys clapping along but there was no sign of Ginny. She stood up bringing Fleur up with her. "Let's go," she said and led them out of the screaming crowd and over to the boys. "Where's Ginny gone?" Hermione asked them and they finally tore their eyes away from the girls to look around them.

"Oh I didn't even know she was missing!" Ron shouted grinning like a madman. "But I must say, you girls put on quite a show here this evening! Is this going to be a regular Sunday night treat? Or a once off?"

"You'd be lucky to ever see so much as your reflection if you continue with your perverted comments" Hermione whispered fiercely. "Harry, did Ginny tell you where she was going?"

Harry looked deep in thought for a moment and then said "Oh yeah! Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to turn in early for the night."

"Oh… oh right…" Hermione muttered. But at that precise moment Fleur gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she remembered the reason behind her previous happiness.

She turned to her girlfriend and asked "Do you want to come back to my house?"

Fleur looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Hermione… wouldn't a better option be to come back to mine?"

"Oh yeah… sorry I wasn't thinking." Hermione said blushing a deep red. "Tell Ginny I said goodnight will you Harry. And Ron close your mouth, I don't want your remaining brain cells escaping."

She turned to face a smiling Fleur. As they walked towards the exit the last thing she heard was "Oi! Hermione! When you said I might see you hook up with a chick, I didn't realize you'd be leaving with her as well! I guess Ginny won the bet!" Ron called after her. She laughed and waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder.

"Goodnight boys! Be good!" she shouted back at them, but was apparated to a clean deep red and white apartment before she could hear their replies.

* * *

**Well there we have it. I'm going away until the 5th of Jan so if you're lucky you might get a VERY juicy scene on the 6th. But... yes there is a catch... that is providing we reach my next target... Are we all ready for this? 90! thats right, and there will be a suprise if we make it to 100 ;)  
So please tell me what you think if it and you'll hear from me soon enough! Have a happy and safe new year everyone, ta ta! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehe... I'M BAAAAACK! Sorry I left you hanging for so long, my holiday was pretty boring even though it was at the beach. I kept wishing to be back here reading and writing erotic Hermione/Fleur fan fiction but you cant win them all... JOKES! haha  
ANYWAY this chapter is very much M - MA rated. So that means you need to be 15 with adult super vision... pfft... OR NOT!  
Thank you to ALL my loyal and friendly reviewers. You guys are the one's I write for. I think we are on 99 reviews. yes? We certainly exceeded 90, and it's close enough to 100. So the surprise is an extra long chapter! I wasn't originally going to describe the sex scene in this much detail, but I thought that a lot of you prefer it like that and I couldn't think of any other kind of reward. So there you have it!**

**

* * *

**

"Fleur your house is amazing." Hermione said breathlessly looking around in awe.

_Not as amazing as you, _Fleur thought looking shyly at Hermione but then quickly regaining her composure. "Thank you mon ami, but it is nozing compared to your 'ouse" Fleur responded, carefully taking her hand out of Hermione's so that she could take her shoes off and put her stuff onto the table.

Noticing the sudden loss of warmth from her hand Hermione was snapped out of her reverie and said "It may not be as big as my house but yours has such a warm and… sexy feel to it." She blushed at her choice in wording as she wasn't sure something could have a 'sexy' feel, but she didn't know how else to describe it.

Fleur laughed and Hermione blushed even harder. She loved that laugh and was extremely happy that _she_ had been the one to make the French beauty do so.

"Would you like zomezing to drink Hermione?" Fleur asked walking into what Hermione assumed was the direction of the kitchen. "But then again," Fleur turned around to face the brunette with a cheeky smirk "I think you have had more than enough to drink tonight."

"Oh very funny." Hermione retorted while brushing past Fleur. "What do you have?"

Looking highly amused, Fleur walked over to a large polished oak cabinet and opened the doors. Hermione's eyes widened. "I have everything ma chérie, the question however is, what would _you_ like?"

"I'll have whatever you have" Hermione replied not knowing at the point in time exactly what to say.

"Very well." Fleur busied herself over at the cabinet for a few moments then returned some five minutes later with a tray full of an array of different shooters.

"Fleur I don't know what you are planning here tonight, but you don't have to get me drunk to have my dirty way with you. I'll do that without the assistance of alcohol" Hermione giggled looking at all the different shots of alcohol.

"Oh I know zat Hermione, but it's always funner and… _wilder_, when there is alcohol involved."

"You like it rough eh? Suit yourself" Hermione said walking over to her girlfriend and grabbing the shooter closest to her. Fleur put the tray down onto the table and grabbed one herself.

"Well, let us toast qui?" Fleur said raising her tiny glass filled to the brim with a dark red liquid. It was then that Hermione remembered the toast she'd made mere hours ago with her friends. 'To finding love' was what they'd toasted and Hermione giggled. _Well that one didn't take long to come true…_ she thought to herself.

"What's so funny?" Fleur asked lowering her glass slightly.

"Oh, no, it's nothing bad!" Hermione said quickly. "It's just that tonight before we'd started drinking my friends and I toasted to finding love…" She blushed before she continued "And something tells me that I have."

Fleur blushed as well and walked over to the crimson faced brunette. She kissed her lightly on the lips but pulled away before they got too carried away.

"I 'ope I never lose you Hermione. Let's toast to…" Fleur paused. She didn't know how to phrase what her heart and mind wanted her to say.

"To each other" Hermione whispered.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's perfect…to each other"

They raised their drinks and downed them in one gulp. Hermione looked up at Fleur slightly dizzy and grabbed another one off the tray. The French witch did the same and it turned into some kind of competion of who could drink the most.

"Why does hiccough everything have to be hiccough a competition with you?" Hermione said looking across the coffee table at Fleur. She'd already downed 4 shots and was starting to feel really frisky. Fleur was on the sofa opposite her sitting in exactly the same way as Hermione with her legs crossed and a smile gracing her soft features.

"Because you make it so" Fleur responded as casually as one could. She knew the younger girl was ready but wanted to make her suffer a bit first.

After a minutes silence Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "I want you" she announced, making Fleur laugh.

"I know you do baby" Fleur whispered lying down on the couch seductively. She rested her head on the arm rest and her body stretched out the length of the three cushions. "But how will you go about it?"

"Like this" Hermione said standing up and walking confidently over to the stunned witch. Fleur hadn't expected her to act quite so boldly and yet it turned her on immensely.

Hermione put her knee between the space of Fleur's parted legs and put her arms on either side of her head. She lowered her head so that her lips lightly brushed the blonde's ear. "If you need to know anything about me it's that I get what I want. And right now, all I want is you ." Hermione whispered.

Fleur shivered. She tried with all her might to prevent her body reacting so violently to the brunette's words but it was too much for her. "Then take me" Is all she could say.

Those three words sent electricity coursing through Hermione's body. She licked the Veela's ear and started trailing kisses down her neck then up towards her lips. She then distracted the French witch by kissing her nose and eyes while she grabbed her wrists and stuck them up above her head.

"Hermione wh–" Fleur began but Hermione crushed her lips down upon the older witches. Fleur immediately responded but when she pushed her head up to deepen the kiss Hermione pulled back so that she was just beyond her reach.

"Hermione please" Fleur panted in a pleading voice but Hermione just grinned evilly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it was you that said that you prefer having pre drinks before sex as it makes it 'wilder'. Is this wild enough for you Ms. Delacour?" Hermione said pushing her knee into Fleur's womanhood. Fleur couldn't respond. She let out a low moan and closed her eyes. "That's what I thought."

"H-Hermione-e-e..." Fleur said between breaths as Hermione was now sucking on her soft flesh on her neck. "Cou-could we at l-l-least go up to my bedr-r-room?" Fleur pleaded. She had never felt so much raw pleasure in her life and preferred this to happen where there was more room to move and where it would be much more comfortable.

"Apparate us there" She heard Hermione whisper into her neck.

"A-are you KIDding me!" Hermione had pressed her knee into Fleur's aching core mid sentence so hard, that Fleur felt that she could easily have just cum from that tiny act had she not been experienced in controlling her body's reactions to situations like this.

"I'm not letting you go. Apparate us or I'll stun you and move you up there myself." Hermione said slightly amused and extremely turned on from the way she was making Fleur react to her teasing. Fleur didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her breathing was coming in gasps as she focused with all her might to refrain from letting her orgasm ripple through her. She finally opened her eyes and looked Hermione straight in the eye. The look of lust and want was so clear in her face that Hermione finally said "Ok fine. I won't _touch_ you until you can concentrate enough to Apparate us to your bedroom. By touch I mean no _kissing_, _licking_, or_ sucking_. I'm not getting off though."

Fleur closed her eyes and Hermione could tell it took her every ounce of her being to concentrate at the task at hand. A split second later Hermione found herself on a large king sized bed with deep red velvet sheets and silky white pillows.

Hermione didn't have time to register her surroundings before she was caught unaware by Fleur who rolled them over so that she was now the one on top.

"Now Miss Granger, you will pay for what you did down stairs" She said her voice dripping with lust and passion. Hermione looked up at her in horror and struggled against the warm lithe body on top of her's.

"Resistance," Fleur said lowering her face towards Hermione's, "is futile" she finished in a barely audible whisper as she kissed Hermione deeply. Hermione kissed back eagerly and attempted to slide her tongue into Fleur's mouth. "I think not mon ami."

Fleur's hand trailed down the brunette's long slender leg ever so lightly making the girl beneath her shiver slightly. She then did something that surprised the younger witch and grabbed her wand from out of her boot.

"What do we have 'ere?" she smirked. Hermione looked up at the witch above her looking terrified. Nothing good could come from a horny French witch with a wand. Fleur's mouth was moving soundlessly and Hermione suddenly felt invisible ropes fixing her ankles and wrists to the mattress. Her legs were spread apart and her wrists were bound together and stuck like glue to the mattress above her head.

"F-Fleur, please…" Hermione begged but her mouth was suddenly covered by the Veela's and she kissed her back hungrily. It was extremely frustrating that she could move everything expect her ankles and wrists, but even more so arousing. Fleur then unzipped both of Hermione's boots and threw them off onto the floor.

She then sat up and straddled Hermione's waist. She cocked her head at the younger witch looking so seductive that all Hermione did was moan. "Please, Fleur, I want you… I **need** you."

"And you shall 'ave me, but not before I hear you scream my name…" With that her hands worked on Hermione's belt, throwing it to the side and then to her singlet top. She lifted it over Hermione's head with ease. Hermione looked quizzically up at the witch above her.

"How come you can lift my hands off the mattress but I can't?"

"Less talk ma chérie... It iz a spell I created."

All remaining thoughts about the spell vanished as Hermione felt her bra come off her body and a warm tongue that was now teasing her erect nipple.

"Ohhh Fleur…" Hermione moaned arching her back up so that she could force the older witch to cover her whole nipple with her mouth. Fleur pushed her back down and started to suck and nip making Hermione moan loudly and start to breath loudly. "Oh yes… yes…" she whispered as one of Fleur's hands went up to her other very full breast and started massaging it.

With her free hand the platinum haired beauty started to unbutton and unzip Hermione's short shorts. She worked them off in seconds so that the girl beneath her was now in only a lacy black thong.

"Oh my Hermione… zomeone was ready for a night out tonight" Fleur said grinning broadly and teasingly running her fingers along the band of the thong.

"Please, take me Fleur, please I want to feel you inside of me" Hermione groaned looking up at the older witch. They were both sweaty faced and Fleur was still wearing her clothes.

"No wait." Hermione said suddenly as Fleur had just removed her panties and was slowly lowering her face down towards the younger woman's vagina.

"I want to see you first." Fleur just nodded and very slowly lifted her off the shoulder top over her head so that she was now only in black short shorts and a red lacy bra. She then got off Hermione and stood beside the bed. Hermione turned her head as far as it would go so she wouldn't miss a thing. Fleur very teasingly and seductively undid her shorts and lowered them to the ground. She took them off and looked up at Hermione. She had a matching lacy red thong to her bra and looked absolutely heavenly in Hermione's eyes.

"Fleur I want to be the one to take them off you. Please release me and I can show you pleasure you've never felt before." She begged looking straight into the older witch's deep blue eyes.

"Very well" Fleur whispered and picked up the wand. She whispered the counter jinx and Hermione immediately was free. She knelt on the bed and signaled for fleur to come back over to her with her finger. Fleur obliged and Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed her passionately and brushed her tongue along Fleur's bottom lip. Their tongue's explored each others mouths before Hermione slowly lowered her lover onto the bed. She reached behind Fleur's back and unclasped her bra throwing it over to their pile of clothes. She looked down at the perfect perky breasts beneath her and moaned with anticipation. She lowered her head and began to gently suck one of the fully erect nipples. Then very slowly her hand made its way down to her Fleur's throbbing centre and she pushed a finger gently inside of her. The older witch moaned loudly and said breathlessly, "Oh Hermione…"

Hermione's hands pumped slowly at first but as Fleur's breaths were becoming faster and more ragged she slid another finger inside and pumped harder and faster. Fleur's hands made their way to Hermione's head and pushed her down further so that Hermione was now sucking and biting harder onto her breast, while the younger woman's hands were working wonders in her nether region. Fleur's hips bucked up wanting Hermione's hands to go deeper so Hermione stuck a third finger in and Fleur let out the loudest moan yet. The brunette knew it was time to send her lover over the edge so she gently lifted her mouth off the bruised nipple and started to trail kissed down the French beauty's tight stomach stopping for a second to dip her tongue into her belly button and then stopping completely when she was face to face with her wet opening. She pulled her fingers out and Fleur let out a groan of protest. It just as suddenly turned into a groan of pleasure as Hermione's mouth was now sucking teasingly on her clit and licking up all the pre-cum that Fleur had already released.

"Hermione… oh Hermione… I'm almost there… s'il vous plaît …" Fleur said breathing heavily and using all the self control she had to stop from thrashing about wildly.

Hermione knew she had teased long enough so she clasped Fleur's hands in her own and drove her tongue as far as it would go into the older witch's swollen opening.

"HERMIONE!" Fleur screamed out in pleasure as her body started to shake with the coming of her orgasm. The younger witch thrashed her tongue about inside her lover sucking, licking and biting anywhere that was receiving the best response from the older woman.

"HERMIONE! Oh mon dieu! Je viens! Je ne me suis jamais senti que n'importe quoi l'aime!" Fleur finally screamed out in her native tongue as her body convulsed with her orgasm. Hermione caught all the juices in her mouth and swallowed without hesitation. She looked up sweaty faced at her lover and Fleur just stared at her shaking and smiling.

"Come to me Hermione." She whispered and Hermione crawled up the bed to lie beside her. Fleur wrapped her arms around the younger witch and held as if she would never see her again. "Hermione I love you with all my heart. I wish I had the strength to show you now what you mean to me." She said kissing the girl on the head and wrapping her leg around the younger girl's body.

"I love you too Fleur. We have a lifetime to show each other what we mean to one another. I never want to lose you" she said quietly looking up at the girl that had held her heart for so many years. It seemed surreal, like a dream. She didn't dare believe it was all real but at the same time she knew that none of it was a dream. She was finally with the girl she'd longed for. That night she slept the best she ever had. Momentarily forgetting the trouble that she faced the next day…

* * *

Translations:  
_Oh mon dieu! Je viens! Je ne me suis jamais senti que n'importe quoi l'aime! - _Oh my god! I'm coming! I have never felt anything like it!

_S'il vous plaît_ - Please

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you all liked it and whether you did or didnt you must tell me what you think! Suggestions for improvement or plot ideas are more than welcome!  
I'm sorry if it was too dirty for some of you but you can't say I didnt warn you! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in the next two days as I'm going away from the 9th to the 14th again.  
Please keep reviewing. I LOVE hearing from you all and it means alot that you actually like this! If you dont't hear from me soon, you definately will next week, but i'll feel mean if i leave you hanging for that long so i'll try my best to have something here either tomorrow or Sunday. Take care everyone, mwahzz xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back and firstly I want to apologise for not updating last weekend. I was so busy I didn't get time to work on the story but I've spent a while on it now so I trust it's up to all of your standards!  
One of these days I'll thank each and every one of my reviewers individually because I'm not sure if you all understand just how much your reviewing means to me. Here are the questions answered that you've asked me:**

heavensdarkangel - I've heard of the L word but I've never seen it. I want to but I dont know how to get a hold of it! It's about lesbians yeah? I'd love to hear what it's about from yah so PM me if you want.

technopaienne - Lol I'm so sorry for my mis-translations. I used some dodgy internet thing and I had no idea what it ended up saying in the end. What I wanted it to say was pretty much what I translated it to down the bottom of the post though. Sorry!

foctdelacour - I felt i should give you a special mention as you put so much faith into me posting on the date I said I would and I didnt :(. I feel really guilty but I tried so hard! From now on I promise to update on the day's I say I will. Just for you :)

Demoka - Thank you so much for what you said :) It really makes me happy to know that people like what I write. I really appreciate it.

**So thank you to everyone for reading and I hope you like the next installment of Living is easy with eyes closed.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke up the next morning so the sound of a teapot whistling. She knew that Fleur wouldn't be beside her as the tea was obviously not making itself, so she kept her eyes shut and recalled the events from the previous night in her mind.

A small smile broke across her features as she remembered everything from the kiss in the club, to the dance off and finally to the event that she'd only ever seen in her wildest fantasies before that night.

It was an incredible feeling to know that the one person she had ever loved, loved her back. But just as Hermione was recalling _exactly_ what went on in Fleur's bedroom the night before, Ginny's face appeared in her mind making the brunette start and sit up. The sheet fluttered down leaving her exposed from the waist up. The fact that she was half naked in broad daylight was the last thing she worried about as she remembered Ginny kissing her and the hurt expression the younger girl wore whenever she was around Fleur that night in the club.

What was she going to do? She was finally happy with her life; finally with someone she knew could continue to make her happy for as long as they were together, but there was always a catch. With happiness always came a sacrifice. And in this situation, Ginny was the catch and the sacrifice. She could make neither woman happy and she knew it. She was by no means going to choose between her lover and her best friend. If Ginny really was her best friend she would allow Hermione to be happy even if it meant the younger witch not getting what she wanted. She had Harry after all, and it wasn't until Fleur came back into Hermione's life that Ginny chose to reveal she still had feelings for the older woman. No, Hermione was not going to let Ginny Weasley ruin what could pan out to be one of the happiest experiences of her life. She'd talk to the girl later on that day and they'd sort through it. They always did and their friendship was stronger than this. It had to be.

Just as Hermione had come to her conclusion, the door swung gently open, revealing the stunning figure of Fleur holding a tray with breakfast, and wearing only a massive t-shirt and panties. As soon as she saw her girlfriend, Fleur cracked the cheekiest smile imaginable and whispered in a seductive voice, "Mmm… Now 'ere iz a zight I would not mind waking up to for ze rest of my life."

Hermione blushed furiously and pulled the sheet around her naked form immediately. "Yes, well we'll see about that Miss Delacour after I taste your attempts at breakfast." She said hastily trying to change the subject and in all honesty, eager to eat. She was starving and there was no point wasting time in arguing about her lack of clothing to Fleur. The Veela flashed Hermione a charming smile, and carried the tray over to the younger woman and placed it on her lap.

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked so I made a bit of everyzing." Fleur said grabbing a piece of buttered toast and sitting opposite Hermione. Hermione couldn't argue. There were scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, poached eggs, fried eggs, omelette, bacon, sausages, French toast (to no-one's surprise), plain toast, a bowl of fruit, fruit juice and coffee.

"And you carried all this up here on your own?" Hermione said in awe looking down at her buffet breakfast. Receiving nothing but a mischievous smile, Hermione added "Tell me Fleur; has it ever occurred to you that this might be just a little bit too much?"

Fleur laughed and Hermione's heart fluttered. "Oui, I agree with ze fact zat it might be just a tiny bit much. But like I said, I didn't know what you liked! I wasn't about to disappoint on ze first morning you stayed 'ere with me." She said looking Hermione right in the eye and taking another bite of her toast.

"Well whatever we don't eat we can save I suppose." Hermione said picking up her own piece of toast.

"Zair won't be any need for zat mon chere. Whatever you don't eat just disappears. It iz part of ze spell I used to make it. It won't get wasted."

Hermione smiled at Fleur appreciatively and continued to eat her food. After a few minutes silence Fleur asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't mind, whatever you would like to do." Hermione replied taking a sip of her juice.

"I was thinking…" Fleur began but trailed off as if unsure whether to say it or not.

"Yes?" Hermione replied reassuringly putting her hand on Fleur's leg.

The older witch looked up and continued, "What about lunch with your friends? I would love to get to know zem better, and as I am now dating zair best friend I want to be able to get on well with zem as I'm sure we will be spending quite a bit of time around eachuzzer. Zey are now as much apart of my life as zey are yours."

Hermione's didn't say anything at first; she just stared questioningly at the older witch for a minute. Deciding that Hermione hated the idea, Fleur added quietly "But it waz only a suggestion, I want to do zomezing we will both enjoy."

Hermione snapped out of her prolonged silence and shook her head slowly. She rubbed the Veela's thigh affectionately and said "No Fleur, it's a wonderful idea. I was just lost in thought. I'm sorry to make you think I didn't want to do it."

Fleur's face immediately brightened and she hopped off the bed. "Zis will be so much fun Hermione! We could all go out zomewhere, oui? Maybe to ze park for a picnic?" she said enthusiastically, her eyes bright with excitement. Hermione could help but laugh. Fleur looked so cute and the brunette would do absolutely anything to make her girlfriend happy. It was a good idea anyway, and Hermione could take Ginny aside and talk to her as well. If all went smoothly they were all sure to become good friends. Hermione's train of thought was disrupted by soft lips on her own. "Are you ok Hermione?" Fleur asked pulling back and staring the younger girl in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine Fleur. And you shouldn't have kissed me, I have morning breath." She said blushing and talking with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh don't be zilly; I love everyzing about you" She said pushing the unsuspecting woman down onto the bed "Even your morning breath." She added giggling while ripping the sheet off Hermione's naked form and gently trailing kissed down her neck. Hermione squealed and started to giggle as Fleur's fingers lightly brushed up and down her stomach creating a tingling sensation up her spine.

"Fleur…" She said in between breaths and moans as the older woman was now sucking lightly on her already erect nipples. "Fleur please… we have to get ready and I have to send a letter to the boys" Fleur looked up at her with a feigned hurt expression and puppy dog eyes. "But I promise we can continue later on tonight." She continued with a wink.

Fleur gave her one last long kiss on the lips and got up off of her. She held out her hand for Hermione to take and pulled her out of the bed. Hermione walked over to the small polished desk in the corner and pulled a piece of blank parchment towards her. She wrote a note to Harry who knew would pass the message on to he other two. Fleur on the other hand was staring at the perfect outline of her lovers naked form from behind and couldn't help but giggle like a school child. Hermione finished the letter and turned to face a giggly Fleur. "When you have finished laughing at my choice of attire… or lack of... I'd appreciate you summoning your owl." Hermione said coolly trying hard not to blush beet red and giggle herself.

Fleur cleared her throat, putting on a very fake serious voice and called out "Clémence!" Hermione looked around the room and out of no-where a snowy white owl much the same as Harry's materialized out of thin air. "Zair you go" Fleur said holding her arm out for Hermione to attach the letter. Hermione was is so much shock that it wasn't until the owl bit her on the finger that she snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes… yes thank you." She said absentmindedly, her mind teeming with ideas and possibitlies of how the owl came to be in the bedroom. She tied the small scroll of parchment to the bird's leg and opened the window for it to fly out. "Can you take that to Harry Potter please?" she asked politely and with a small nod of its head it soared out of the window disappearing into thin air.

Hermione blinked a few times and closed the window turning to face a cheeky faced Fleur. "How did it get in here and why did it dissapear?" she asked not wasting any time.

"It iz a special undetectable owl zat can become invisible whenever ze need arises. Everyone in my field of work iz issued with one as it iz eazier to keep letters private and ze zings zat need to be kept secret, a secret. Zey cannot be intercepted if zey cannot be seen." She said finishing with a smile.

Hermione just looked dumbfounded but slowly started to smile. "Impressive" was all she said and Fleur smiled to.

"Well I think it iz about time we got read mon chere. You can wear zomezing of mine today. You look about the zame size as me, so I'm more zan sure zair will be zomezing 'ere zat you will like." She said waving her hand towards her closet.

"Okay then… well how about you pick me out something while I take a shower?" Hermione said eyeing the blonde woman for a second before walking around the room collecting her clothes which were strewn all over the floor.

"Okay mademoiselle. " Fleur said walking over to her walk in wardrobe, taking her t-shit off at the same time. Hermione blushed at the image of Fleur perfect breasts bouncing as she walked into the wardrobe in only panties. She hurried off into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. She sighed in contentment and let the fact that she was now with the most perfect human being alive sink in. With that thought any many more concerning the certain blonde woman in question, she stepped into the shower and for the first time since her fourth year didn't have to fantasize about having her way with the object of her affections. She already had.

* * *

**So what did you think? Any suggestions for what you'd like to happen? I always listen and take on board what people say because it's you I'm writing for so it may as well be something you'd all like to read! I'll try and have some more up here during the week, so until then please keep reviewing and I'll be back before you know it! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well what can I say... it has been a while. Like a two month while. I'm sorry sorry for being away for this long. I've had so much school work, with work on top of that that I just want to spontaneously combust. But alas, that cannot be, so i've regretfully neglected this fic. But I'm back now, with a brand new chapter fresh off Microsoft word.  
Thank you SO much to all my reviewers for sticking with the fic and emailing me to hurry up. If it wasnt for you all actaully caring whether I continued or not, you probably wouldn't have this chapter! I just needed the motivation and you gave it to me.  
Also, I love all the suggestions for different story lines and plots. I've acatully decided to use some of them!**

writer-jm - I loved what you wrote in your review! It actaully made me laugh and I love your ideas... dont be suprised if some of them make an appearance in my fic ;)

**To everyone else, you know i love you and its dedicated to every single one of you that reviewed my last chapter! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

Hermione quickly finished her shower and walked back out into the bedroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her wet body. She smiled at the cute white skirt and pink t-shirt lying on the bed for her and blushed at the lacy pink g-string and bra. 

She dropped the towel on the ground and lightly walked the length of the room towards the bed. She dressed herself in everything that fleur left her which also consisted of white open toe sandals that wrapped up around her calf.

_Where does she get the money for all these clothes from! Being an unspeakable surely doesn't pay that much! _Hermione thought, putting on Fleur's makeup that was left out on the dresser. It didn't take her long as she wasn't going to over do it, and just tied her hair up into a messy bun. She took one last look in the mirror and walked downstairs. Fleur was sitting on the couch that she'd been sitting on the night before, and as soon as she saw Hermione her face lit up and broke into the most gorgeous smile imaginable.

"You look absolutely beautiful mon amour," Fleur whispered patting the bit of couch beside her. Hermione just returned the smile and sat down. She decided to just ask the question that had been playing on her mind since she'd seen the extensive collection of clothes that Fleur owned, not to mention the size of the house and its contents.

"Fleur… I don't mean to be rude, but surely your job doesn't pay enough for you to be able to afford everything you own does it?" she finished realizing that it sounded more intrusive than intended and quickly tried to cover up with "No no, I don't mean it like that its just th-"

Fleur cut her off with a giggle and pressed a finger to Hermione's lips. "Hermione you can ask me whatever you wish. You are right, being an unspeakable doesn't pay enough for all of zis. I model part time for magazines."

Hermione's jaw dropped. It wasn't so hard to believe, but she just was shocked as it had never once come up in conversation and something like this was a big deal. "Why didn't you tell me? This isn't something little that could have just slipped your mind, you're famous! You'll get recognized on the street… _We'll_ get recognized on the street!"

"I juzt didn't zink zat it was a big deal… it's a job for me, and to mention it would be like boasting about it – I am not like zat." Fleur replied calmly, taking a sip of her tea.

"But are you famous… do you get recognized?"

"Rarely in ze wizarding world and occasionally in ze muggle world. Zometimes I will 'ave zome perverted old man come and ask me if I'll zign 'is copy of zome random men's magazine and I do, but for a lot of zem it would be 'ard to recognize me with my clothes on." Fleur said all of this so calmly, that Hermione was almost positive she had misheard. But when she mulled it over in her head, she realized she hadn't and was at a loss for words.

Fleur turned her head and looked at her shyly. Hermione just stared open mouthed back at her not exactly sure what she should ask first. Fleur took a deep breath and said "Yes Hermione, I did say I modeled naked. But ze money is well worth it and I 'ave no problem with it."

Fleur's little statement ignited a frenzy of emotions within Hermione. "Well of course you wouldn't with a body like yours, not to mention you seem to have no respect for yourself!" she spat out finally settling on feeling disgusted.

"Oh don't you start me now Hermione. We've been going out all of 12 hours and we're fighting. I'm not in ze mood and I don't see why it should bother you." She replied feeling slightly angry herself now. She didn't think it was a big deal at all. Hermione was clearly over reacting. Wasn't she?

"Oh you don't see how it could bother me do you? Here, let me paint you a picture. My GIRLFRIEND is exploiting a part of herself that as of last night should be no one's but mine!" Hermione finished out of breath and glaring daggers at Fleur. Despite the seriousness of the situation and Hermione's more than obvious genuine anger, Fleur couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"You're laughing? What the fuck is so funny Fleur!"

"You ma cherie. You're so cute when you're angry. But I really do zink you are over reacting. You are more zan welcome to come on set with me. I only ever go once a month and I'd never exploit myself by doing obscene poses or actions. 'alf ze time I'm covered by some kind of object or my hands. I've never been completely naked where _everyzing_ 'as been photographed."

Hermione didn't say anything; she was still trying to regulate her breathing.

Fleur stood up and stood in front of Hermione. "I'm sorry if I made you angry, but it's my job and I can't say I don't enjoy it. It's a nice change from all ze rubbish in the wizarding world and it's basically getting paid to juzt sit and 'ave people take photos of you. Now can you please be 'appy with me again so we can go and 'ave fun with your friends?" Fleur extended her hand for Hermione to take and gave her girlfriend a warm smile.

Hermione looked up at Fleur and realized she had been stupid. "Argh, fine. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I guess I'm just playing the possessive girlfriend." She said smiling back at Fleur and taking her hand. Fleur leant down and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. She then pulled back and started to walk towards the door.

"You can't just do that and walk off!" Hermione called after her still standing where Fleur had kissed her.

"You better 'urry mon amour, or you wont get any more!" Fleur called over her shoulder walking out the front door.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She bolted out after Fleur and was caught completely off guard as Fleur caught her around the waist from behind and tackled her to the grass. Fleur kissed her passionately on the lips and stroked her tummy lightly. Hermione moaned into the kiss and when Fleur pulled back she groaned in protest.

"We better get going, or we'll be late meeting your friends." Fleur said standing up and brushing the grass off her clothes.

"Fine, but you're making it up to me tonight" Hermione said standing up as well and checking her skirt for grass stains. "Oh just great Fleur. Look what you did!" She said pointing to the big green mark on her backside.

Fleur grinned slyly and pulled out her wand to fix it. "Zere you are your 'ighness, can we go now?"

"Yes, yes we can" Hermione said not making eye contact with Fleur and trying to suppress a cheeky grin. "Race you to Harry's apartment!" Hermione giggled and they both disappeared with a loud crack.

They appeared in Harry's living room a moment later in a fit of giggles and holding hands. Harry looked up from the copy of the daily prophet he was reading and smiled at the two women.

"Well hello there girlies" he said cheekily. "Have a good night?"

"We had a GREAT night" Hermione replied casually chancing a side long glance at Fleur who was red in the face from holding in her laughter. "Didn't we babe" Hermione added elbowing the older woman in the ribs. She wanted Fleur to crack and she knew she was close.

"Yes, mon amour we did. Now, are you boys ready? Where is Ginny?" Fleur said as calmly as she could, which frustrated Hermione.

"Yeah well Ron's washing up and Ginny said she couldn't make it. Work or something"

Hermione's ear's pricked up at this and looked at Harry curiously. "But Ginny and I have Monday's off. How could she be at work?"

Harry shrugged and said. "I'll Apparate over and see what's up. I'll make her come. If she is still in that bad mood she's been sporting for the past two weeks I'm going to crack it at her." He stood up but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"No, let me do it. I think I know what's bothering her and the last thing she needs is you having a go at her Harry." Hermione whispered knowing full well that the only reason Ginny wasn't coming was because she would be there with Fleur.

"Well what is it then? I think I have a right to know as I am her boyfriend." Harry said defensively.

"It hasn't got anything to do with you Harry. This is just something between Ginny and I." Hermione said letting go of Fleur's hand and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't' worry" she said seeing the look of her girlfriends face. "I'll be back before you know it. You can use this time to get to know my friends!"

Fleur looked at her carefully for a second before saying "Ok zen, well don't take too long"

"I wont" Hermione said into her ear, lightly sucking on the lobe eliciting a moan from the French witch.

She pulled back from Fleur and with a final look at the confused pair apparated back to her house.

"Ginny?" Hermione called when she arrived in the living room. The house was deathly quiet and it made her feel slightly uneasy. "Ginny, it's Hermione, where are you?" she said again walking up the stairs.

Not hearing a sound she walked quietly to Ginny's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Ginny, are you in there?" she heard a muffled sob and then all was quiet again. She tried the door handle but found it was locked. She pulled out her wand and unlocked it with a simple _alohamora_.

Hermione pushed the door open slowly and when she walked in she froze.

"Oh Ginny…" Was all she could say at the mess of a woman on front of her.

* * *

**Well there you have it! What did you think? Please leave a review if you read it. It can be anything. Suggestions for improvement, ideas for plots and twists, absolutely anything. I'll try and update again as soon as i can. Take care everyone!**  



	12. Chapter 12

**Can you believe how quickly I got this chapter up? I really enjoyed writing this one. It has plenty of drama, and the clues are all there so I'm sure you're all smart enough to put it together.  
Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! If you haven't and you're reading this please go back and comment on the last one! As you can see I love reviews. It makes me really happy knowing that people actually read and enjoy this.  
****So without further adieu, on with the story!**

* * *

"Get out Hermione. I want to be left alone." Ginny mumbled, her bottle of firewiskey dangling precariously over the bed.

"Ginny what's happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Hermione said gently not moving from her spot in the door frame.

"You want to know whyyyy 'mione? I'll tell you whyyyyy, because you chose that French SLUT over me. That's whyyyy. We could have had it all, but you chose her!" Ginny half shouted half slurred.

"Ginny let's get you sober before we have this conversation ok? I don't want to be talking about this in the state you're in." Hermione whispered tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't fair. Ginny should be happy for her, not making her feel guilty about being happy for the first time in a long time.

"No, I want to talk about this NOW!" Ginny yelled tears streaming down her face. She stood up off the bed and swayed dangerously.

"Please Ginny, you're my best friend, I don't want you to say something you might regret given the situation!"

"Since when did you care about me! If you cared you wouldn't have run off and shagged that bitch last night right after I'd kissed you! I thought I meant more to you than that!"

That was the last straw. Hermione was crying herself now, but out of anger more than pity for her best friend. "Ginny! Are you listening to yourself? Did you expect me to stop feeling the way I did about the girl I've loved since our fourth year just because you did something as foolish as kiss me! You shouldn't have done it in the first place! I've loved Fleur for almost six fucking years and you are still dwelling on the fling we had in school! Get over it Ginny! I don't love you in the way I love Fleur! I do love you, Harry and Ron, but only as friends."

"Don't try to feed me this bullshit about us only having a fling. It was more than that and you know it! We had potential to be something so much more!"

"Yeah you're right. We could have had something stronger providing I had never met Fleur and you hadn't broken up with me for Harry in the first place! But I DID meet Fleur and you went off and fucked Harry, so you are the one who put the cherry on top of our failed chance."

"Oh so it's all _my_ fault. You had nothing to do with the fact that we broke up did you? The girl who would tell me she is studying but in reality would be perving on that hoar of a Veela!" Ginny spat at Hermione. She wanted to inflict as much pain as she could on the brunette. She wanted her to feel the pain that she was feeling herself.

Hermione didn't say anything for a long while. She knew Ginny would be thinking she'd won. But she hadn't and was about to lose the biggest thing of all. "Do you know what Ginny? I'm not about to sink to your level with pathetic insults and reminders of our past. If all you've just said is true, then you should have given up a long time ago. My heart has clearly belonged to another longer than it ever belonged to you. You should have taken the hint and let it be. But instead you chose to fight for a lost cause. I love Fleur and she loves me. She makes me happy and all you've done lately is make me feel even worse than I already was. You should NEVER have put me in a position where I'd have to choose between my lover and my best friend. But you've made my decision a whole lot easier because I know that Fleur would never do something like this to me. Having said that I didn't think you would ever have done this either but even the people you think you know best can fool you. Do you know that today's picnic was all her idea? She wants to make the effort to get to know all of you because she wants us all to be friends and be able to constantly go out as a group and have fun. You would never have done that because you're a selfish cow. If you feel that no-one should be happy unless you get your way I pity you. I don't want to have anything more to do with you Ginny Weasley. You fought and fought to win me over but in reality you pushed me further and further away. Today was the last straw. Goodbye Ginny, I'll come past later today to pick up my stuff."

All was silent as Hermione walked out the door. Although drunk, Ginny knew full well what she was saying and what had just happened.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry… please don't go…" she whispered to herself no longer able to see through the tears. She dropped the bottle of fire whiskey and it broke into hundreds of lethal pieces with a load crash. Her vision was becoming hazy and she could no longer keep her balance. The last image she saw in her mind was of Hermione's back as she walked out the door – out of her life – and then it all went black.

Hermione collapsed in a heap on her bed in her bedroom. She couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face and the feeling of emptiness began to fill her body. She needed Fleur so badly right now, but didn't want to worry the older woman. How was she going to tell the others that she and Ginny were no longer friends? And worse still, _why_ they were not friends? It wasn't fair. She was finally happy and knew she would continue to be that way, but something like this had to happen. There was no way she could've chosen between her best friend and the girl of her dreams. Why couldn't Ginny just be happy for her? None of it made sense.

Hermione walked into her bathroom and splashed water on her face. She had just lost her best friend, and it hurt – a lot- but she had to move on. She couldn't dwell on what should have been as Ginny had clearly made her decision. She was still going to go out to lunch with Harry, Ron and Fleur. They'd have fun and Hermione would break the news to them during the course of the day.  
So with all this in mind, she sat on her bed for a few minutes to compose herself, and when she thought she looked decent enough to go back to Harry's she apparated back.

The loud crack signaled Hermione's return and Harry, Ron and Fleur stopped their conversation to look up at her.

"It's about time! I was about to pop over there myself to drag the both of you here!" Harry said with a laugh. Hermione made eye contact with Fleur whose smile suddenly turned into a look of worry and alarm.

She gave Harry a weak smile and said in the strongest voice she could, "So are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, yes we are!" Ron said jumping up from the couch and clapping his hands together. "No luck with my sister?" he added as if just noticing she had come back alone.

"Uhmm no, she isn't feeling too well and said she'd give today a miss." Hermione lied not knowing what else to say.

"Shame… she would've really had fun!" he said grabbing his car keys.

"Isn't feeling well? Well what was wrong?" Harry asked worry etched all over his soft features.

"No it's nothing major Harry, just a cold. She said she didn't want to pass it on to the rest of us." It was getting harder and harder for her to keep the lies going. She hated lying above all else, but now wasn't the right time to tell them what had happened. In the corner of her eye she could see Fleur boring into her with her eyes. She could tell she was lying. Hermione knew it. She just hoped that she wouldn't say anything yet.

"Hmm… maybe I should give today a miss as well guys, my girl is sick and I should be there to look after her." Harry said looking slightly disappointed at having to miss out but Ginny did come first.

"No Harry seriously, she isn't in the best state right now" Hermione quickly added remembering how drunk she was. "She just wants to sleep it off and having you there she wouldn't sleep because she'd be afraid of looking bad in front of you."

"As if she should feel embarrassed in front of me! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Harry replied looking skeptically at Hermione now. "If I want to go see her I will. You can't exactly tie me to a chair and stop me. If Ginny get's mad at me it'll be my fault, not yours. Then at least I'll know I tried."

"Alright go. I wasn't trying to stop you; I'm just saying that she needs to rest. But go, we'll wait for you to see for yourself." Hermione said slightly nervous now. What would Ginny say to him? Would she be passed out on the bed or lying in a pool of her vomit?

"I'll be back as soon as I can and let you know what my plans for the day will be." Harry said with a grunt and vanished into thin air.

"Hey girls, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a tic. Don't do anything I'd've liked to have been here to see!" he said with a wink and disappearing down the corridor.

When they were finally alone, Fleur walked up to Hermione from behind. "Hermione, are you ok?" She whispered into her ear startling her.

"I'll tell you later. I just want to go out and have fun now. I need you so bad right now Fleur." Hermione whispered turning and kissing Fleur softly on the lips.

Fleur pulled back. "Mon amour what is wrong? Somezing is bothering you and it izn't somezing small." Fleur inquired worriedly staring into her eyes.

At that moment there was an almost deafening crack from behind them and Hermione was pulled roughly out of Fleur's arms and onto the ground. She heard Fleur scream and draw her wand. Somebody had their hand around her throat and when Hermione opened her watering eyes to look up at whoever had pulled her she was met with a livid looking Harry holding a limp figure in his arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" he roared at her but she couldn't reply or even understand what he was talking about due to the lack of air to her brain.

"GET OFF 'ER 'ARRY OR I WILL 'EX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Fleur screamed threateningly. When Harry didn't release his grip or make it any less tight for that matter, she lunged at him and held her wand to his throat.

"Let go of 'er" she whispered dangerously. He didn't hesitate. He immediately released his grip from Hermione's throat, but threw Fleur off him at the same time. Fleur glowered at him her eyes glowing red and her teeth bared and fanged.

"THIS ISN'T OVER HERMIONE! YOU'RE MONSTER OF A GIRLFRIEND MAY HAVE SAVED YOU NOW, BUT SHE WONT ALWAYS BE AROUND!" He yelled before grabbing the lifeless form of Ginny Weasley off the ground and disappearing with a loud crack.

Just as Harry disappeared Ron sprinted around the corner still doing up his fly and looking flustered. "What's all the yelling about!" he said breathlessly looking around in alarm. Hermione was lying on the ground crying silently and holding her throat, and Fleur was on her hands and knees beside her panting as if having just gone for a ten kilometer marathon. He then noticed something else a metre to Hermione's right. "Hey who's bleeding?"

* * *

**What do you think? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Till then please keep reviewing as the more reviews I receive the more inclined I am to update sooner! Take care everyone!**  



	13. Chapter 13

**And... I'm BACK! hehe I do hope that no-one thought I had abandoned my story! It's been a hectic time for me and with school, family, friends and work commitments its getting harder and harder to update! But I am on holidays now and I thought it best to get my ass into gear and start updating again. I made this one as long as I could. I was oringinally going to the the last few scenes in the next chapter but there really was no point and it would make you all far happier to have a longer post.  
I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! you guys are the best and Ihoneslty would not keept updating if I didnt have such an over-whelmeing response from every chapter. Please keep reviewing with your honest thoughts about the story and with ideas for improvement or plot. They're all very useful and it's great getting feedback.**

greenfunk - unspeakables work in the department of mystery's. i'm 90 sure it says that in the Harry Potter books, and im seriously hoping I havn't just invented them thinking you'd all know what they were! can someone verify that for me?

demoka - haha yeah... i spelt whore wrong! there isnt another spelling... i completely invented 'hoar'. sorry bout that!

**And to everyone asking about Ginny... I kinda thought that it was obvious what had happened in chapter 12! all the clues are there! but I will explain... from a characters point of view in the next chapter.  
And to put some of your over imaginative minds to rest, No ginny did not try to kill herself, and no, hermione is not schizophrenic nor does she have a personality disorder. **

* * *

Hermione tilted her head slowly to look at where Ron was pointing. She gasped at the deep red puddle the size of fanged Frisbee. She heard Fleur gasp beside her as well and felt her grip on her arm tighten significantly. 

"Hermione, I do not want to say zis… but did you 'urt Ginny?" Fleur asked cautiously.

Hermione looked up into Fleur's soft but alarmed face and couldn't believe that Fleur thought she'd done something like that.

"Of course I didn't. Fleur I'm not a violent person. I've only ever punched somebody back in Hogwarts and only because he deserved it. Given, I've slapped Ron a few times but you can just look at him and see he'd have deserved it. I would never do something that could put someone at risk of becoming seriously hurt."

"I know you wouldn't Hermione, but I 'ad to ask because 'ow else would zat 'ave 'appened?"

Hermione sat up slowly and held Fleur's hand in hers. She looked up at Ron and then back at Fleur.

She took a deep breath and said "Ginny and I aren't friends anymore. She said some horrible things, she was drunk, I told her to stop and but she pushed me over the edge. She made me choose between her and F-Fleur… I chose Fleur because I know that she'd never have made me choose. I walked out of the room after I said goodbye to her and I don't know what happened to her after wards. I wasn't there."

Fleur smiled gently at her. Ron however looked confused. "Why would she make you choose? What's her problem?"

Hermione froze. She couldn't tell them about Ginny's crush on her. Not today. "I'll tell you some other time Ron… We have more important things to focus on now."

Ron continued to look at her in the same confused way but didn't press the matter.

"Where do you suppose zey 'ave gone?" Fleur asked gently pulling Hermione up to her feet.

"I'm guessing St. Mungo's… I mean if it really was Ginny bleeding that severely then I doubt Harry would take her any place else."

"Well then what are we waiting for then!" Ron said urgently, the severity of the situation clearly setting in. "My sister could be dying! And Hermione… I love you to death but if Harry tells his side of the story about how he thinks you had done it to her, the ministry will be after your head for attempted murder!"

As if RIGHT on queue, a dozen loud cracks sounded in the room. Hermione felt Fleur's hand wrenched out of her own and her girlfriend screaming "'ow dare you touch me! Get off me! Hermione 'asn't done anyzing wrong! Hermione tell zem! Don't let zem take you!"

Hermione didn't know where to look or what to do. She could hear Fleur's screams and Ron's argument with one of the ministry officials, but she was surrounded by a wall of bodies all with their wands pointed right at her. What made it worse for her was that she knew these people… she worked with these people. And they all knew she worked with Ginny. How could they believe that she was capable of this?

"Hermione Granger, we're here by order of the Minister of Magic for your immediate arrest for attempted murder of one Miss Ginny Weasley at 2:17pm today."

"I didn't try to kill her! I wasn't with her at that time! I had left!" Hermione yelled frantically looking from one familiar face to the other. She then spotted a very familiar face, one of a friend and colleague. "Hannah! You know I would never do something like this. Ginny and I have been best friends from way back in Hogwarts. I would never hurt her like that. You know me well enough to know I wouldn't." Hermione hadn't even realized she was crying until she tasted the salty fluid on her lips. She noticed that all wands had dropped slightly but they were still pointed at her body.

"Hermione… please… I'm just doing my job. I can't let my personal relationship with you interfere with my orders. You will have a chance to explain yourself as soon as we get you back to a holding cell in the ministry. But until then I'm afraid that we and I especially, don't have a choice." Hannah replied as kindly as she could although it was clear that she was having doubts about Hermione's mental stability.

Hermione knew she didn't have a choice. She had to accompany them and it would reflect far better on her if she did it without any problems. Everything had gone silent in the room except for Fleur's sobbing from somewhere outside of the circle.

"Alright" Hermione muttered and Hannah walked behind her and bound her hands together with a muttered spell. Hannah whispered "thank you" as she took Hermione's wand from her pocket.

"Guus, let Fleur and Ron go please; they are more than welcome to accompany Miss. Granger to the ministry if they wish." Hannah said and Hermione immediately heard Fleur say

"And if you ever touch me again with zose filthy 'ands I will break zem." Hermione tried her hardest to suppress a smile as she saw Fleur, with her head held high in the air push past the wall of wizards and grasp her arm. Hermione looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a small smile. She mouthed the words "I love you" and suddenly felt the all too familiar and unwelcome feeling of side long apparition and knew the next time she opened her eyes she would be in the Ministry of magic.

* * *

Hermione had been put into one of the cells away from the public view. As there was doubt over whether she had or hadn't committed the offence, it was not fair to publicize the incident at risk of ruining her career. In the same respect however she was treated no differently and only allowed to see Fleur for an hour a day. She'd been held in the cell for 2 days and still she had received no word on Ginny's condition nor had anybody come to talk to her about her version of events. 

On the morning of the 3rd day, she was woken up from her restless slumber by a very large ministry official beating on the cell bars with his wand.

"Granger, you have your hearing in an hour."

Hermione didn't respond. She merely opened her eyes and stared at the wall opposite her.

"Did you hear me?" he shot threateningly at her.

"Yes" she whispered.

He walked away and Hermione looked up at the ceiling crying silently. It all seemed so surreal. She was with Fleur for all of 18 hours before she was _arrested_ of all things and accused of attempting to kill Ginny.

_Kill_. She'd never even contemplated killing someone before. Good or evil. It was just not something that she could bring herself to even consider doing. She stood up and washed her face in the stone basin. She looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror and sighed.

"Hermione?" a soft voice whispered.

Hermione turned her head slowly and smiled warmly at the gorgeous woman standing on the other side of the bars.

"Fleur what are you doing here? It's seven o'clock in the morning!"

"Did you 'onestly zink I would miss ze trial? You need to know I will always be 'ere for you mon amour. Good or bad, no matter what."

Hermione walked up to the bars and Feur and herself leaned in at the same time and shared a brief kiss when suddenly Fleur was pulled back roughly by the same man from earlier on that morning.

"Excuse me who do you zink you are! Don't EVER touch me like zat again or you will live to regret it!"

"You dare threaten me you French slut? You know not to make any physical contact with the _prisoners_." He smirked, his tone low and menacing.

Fleur glared at him, but suddenly started smiling. She turned and faced Hermione and stuck out her left hand in a shooing motion in his face. "Be gone you overztuffed gorilla. I will comply with your ridiculous rules. However, I am well aware zat I am entitled to an 'our of private time with ze _prisoner_ whom I'm visiting. And zat 'our begins when we get our privacy."

His eyes flashed dangerously and Hermione was scared for Fleur's delicate hand. He looked like he was going to reach out and crush it. It was clear that Fleur was right and there was nothing left to say. He turned around with obvious difficulty and shuffled back to his desk.

As soon as he was out of ear shot hermoine started giggling and upon seeing her girlfriend looking somewhat cheered up, she sat down on the chair opposite the cell and smiled back at her.

"That was so funny Fleur. Did you see his face? I was so scared he was going to hurt you but there was no way he could've gotten away with it. I love you so much babe," Hermione paused, her face falling "I just wish I could show you…" Hermione trailed off remembering the situation she was in.

"Hermione I promise you zat as soon as we get you out of 'ere, I'll spend ze rest of my life showing you exactly 'ow much I love you. And I 'ave a feeling zat you'll be released very soon. Zey cannot convict you for zomezing you 'ave not done. It's ludicrous."

They spent the next half an hour making small talk about what was happening outside. Fleur told Hermione that Ginny was fine and that they said that she'll be home in the next week or two.

"Do you think that she told them exactly what had happened? Because she is the only one that knows exactly how she sustained those injuries. I just hope that she won't lie to get back at me. But why would she… what would she have to gain? She surely doesn't think we'll ever be friends again if she lies to the ministry… I mean-"

Fleur interrupted her before she could say any more. "Mon amour you're rambling. Do not worry so much. Ginny would 'ave told zem ze truth. She has no reason not to. If you mean as much to her as you say you do, zen she won't lie." Fleur was trying her hardest to re-assure the brunette but not ignoring the fact that there was the slightest chance that Ginny might've lied. If that ended up being the case then she made a mental note to pay red head a visit herself.

Hermione was going to respond but was distracted by the same man from before galloping down the corridor pointing at his watch.

"Visiting time was over 35 seconds ago!"

Fleur looked up at the man in disbelief. She just shook her head, gave Hermione a wink and a quick I love you and followed him. Hermione watched Fleur walk down the corridor hoping that it wasn't the last time she would see the beautiful blonde. She knew the man would return at any second to take her to her hearing and in that time Hermione decided that if by some miracle she was to get out of this free of charge, she would take Fleur to France.

A minute later he returned with his wand in hand looking somewhat triumphant. He unlocked the cell door and Hermione stepped out. He bound her hands with a spell and led her down into courtroom 5.

Hermione stepped into the gloomy courtroom and squinted a little until her eyes readjusted to the darkness. She was led by what felt like invisible hands to the centre of the room and when she sat down the room suddenly burst into light. Her vision went hazy at the sudden brightness but within seconds adjusted to the light.

"Hermione Michelle Granger, you are aware as to why you have been held in custody for these past 2 days yes?" a booming voice spoke to her. It was hard to decipher where it was coming from because the sound was bouncing off the stone walls. But it did sound oddly familiar…

"Yes" Hermione replied as calmly as she could.

There was silence and Hermione looked around at the group of 20 or so people recognizing a few who all gave her the tiniest of smiles.

"Then on behalf of the council, it is my duty to apologize and inform you that we will not be in fact pressing any charges."

Hermione's head had been slowly dropping as she was readying herself for a lashing at, but snapped up in disbelief and what she'd actually heard.

"I-I d-don't understand…" she muttered and finally saw with whom she was talking. Arthur Weasley smiled down at her as he stood up.

"Miss. Weasley told us immediately after she woke up what really happened. We will be compensating you for your loss of income over these past two days and for any pain or suffering you might have incurred."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It all happened so fast. Finally she looked up at the council and smiled through the stream of tears. "Thank you" she murmured.

Someone off to the side and out of sight said "You are free to go" and Hermione stood up and walked out of the courtroom with the biggest smile plastered to her face imaginable.

Fleur was waiting anxiously in the corridor her head in her hands and muttering something in French. She looked so nervous and Hermione just had to smile. She walked up to the woman and placed her hand lightly on her shoulder.

Fleur's head jerked up and she jumped up immediately enveloping Hermione in a bone crushing hug. "Mon dieu! Hermione! I knew you could do it, zey could not convict you, it just would not 'ave bee-"

Hermione cut her off by pressing her against the wall and claiming her lips in a breathtaking kiss. She could hear people gasping as they were walking out of the courtroom but she couldn't care less. Fleur kissed her back with equally as much force. They finally had to break apart for air and fleur began placing light kisses along Hermione's jaw and ear.

"Juzt you wait until I get you 'ome mon ami" she whispered seductively as she lightly sucked on her earlobe.

Hermione moaned and was about to kiss Fleur again when she felt a light tap on her shoulder and heard a very embarrassed "excuse me" from behind.

She reddened as she had temporarily forgotten where she was and slowly turned around to see a red faced Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione… I'm very sorry to interrupt… but could you please take this back home as you are attracting quite the audience and I don't know what I'll do if I suddenly have all my male staff 'over excited' for the rest of the day."

Hermione blushed even harder and looked apologetically over at Mr. Weasley. "I'm _so_ sorry sir. I was just so happy not to be going to Azkaban that I wasn't quite thinking and-"

Mr. Weasley smiled and cut her off mid sentence. "You don't have to apologize at all Hermione. But I had to stop it before it got out of hand and I'm sure that there are far more romantic places than the corridor of a dungeon to express your 'happiness'."

Hermione couldn't speak she was so embarrassed. She suddenly felt Fleur's hands snake around her waist and felt Fleur's warm cheek up against her own from behind.

"Well we are sorry sir, and we will leave now so you can all get back to work." Fleur interjected. "three, two, one…" she whispered into Hermione's ear, and for the second time in 3 days Hermione was side long apparated, although this time is wasn't nearly as unpleasant as the last.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope everyone that reviewed the last chapter will review this one as well... and that ANYBODY that bothers to read this actaully leaves even the simplest review! Take care all, and i'll be back before you know it.**

**much.love**

**s3xylady **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I dont have an excuse and i'm not going to lie, so there's no explanation, but the main thing is i'm here now and those that have been waiting I hope you're still around!**

**Thank you times infinity to my reviewers, i've never received so many reviews for a chapter before and when i saw how many there were it really inspired me to update as soon as possible.**

**Once you've read the chapter, it's extremely important you read the bit in bold at the end. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Harry, stop fussing! You're behaving worse than a woman! I've been happy with my outfit for the past hour, thank you… What the hell are you doing now?! Would you stop dusting me off! Silk does not attract dust!"

Hermione began to beat Harry's over eager hands off as he clearly did not hear what she was saying to him.

"Ok, ok! 'Mione I just want you to look perfect is all. I know how much tonight means to you."

"I don't think Fleur or anyone else for that matter… well, perhaps everyone except Mad eye, will notice a speck of dust on my shoulder Harry, but I appreciate your concern."

Hermione turned back to the mirror for one final once over. She had to admit she did look good. Her hair was falling is soft curls down her back and she was wearing a silver silk knee length dress with silver stilettos.

"Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous. There is no way she is going to say no. No chance at all."

"I hope you're right Harry… I want tonight to be perfect."

"And it will be, just play it cool and just let it all unfold of its own accord. She loves you more than life itself and I know you feel the same about her. You were made for each other, it's meant to be."

Hermione turned around to face Harry with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry, your makeup will run and we don't have another hour for you to fuss over how best to fix it. Let's go yeah? It's already 7:00 and you made the reservation for 7:30."

Hermione stood still for another moment just smiling and looking up into her best friends face.

"I love you so much Harry, the day I met you was a blessing in disguise" she whispered enveloping him in a hug. "Even if it has taken me close to 10 years to see it" she added with a laugh as Harry gave her a playful punch in the arm.

"Shall we?" he said and offered his arm out to her. She took it and together they walked out of her bedroom and downstairs where Ron and Ginny were waiting with a camera and a video camera.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "You look sooooo gorgeous!" she said while frantically clicking away taking picture after picture.

"And here is our beautiful Hermione on the night she is going to pop the question to her long time girlfriend Miss. Fleur Delacour. Tell us Miss. Granger, how does it feel to assume the role of the man in this partnership and take on the responsibility of buying the engagement ring and getting down on one knee. Daunting, slightly unfair…"

Hermione just smiled and said as calmly as she could "Get the camera out of my face Ron or I will charm it up your ass."

He quickly turned it off and looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry 'Mione I'm just really excited for you. And Ginny's right, you look gorgeous."

"Well save that excitement until after she says yes, if she says yes…" Hermione muttered as she finally voiced what had been on her mind for the last month. Maybe it was too soon? Maybe fleur was getting bored and wasn't seeing the relationship progressing any further. Especially to an engagement…

"I know what you're thinking Hermione and I bet you my broomstick that she will say yes" Harry said in what was clearly meant to be a reassuring tone.

"Harry you're broomstick means jack all to me. Why didn't you say something like you're life, or your house… or Ginny?!" Hermione said quickly as she was beginning to have a panic attack.

"Well… none of those really crossed my mind…" he said scratching his chin and looking thoughtful, "But if it's all the same to you, I do bet my life, and my house, and even my girlfriend."

Hermione's breathing let up a little. If her friends were so confident, then she should be as well right? Fleur had never once given any indication that she was unhappy with their relationship or that she was getting bored. She was the one that even suggested the dinner tonight which Hermione was planning on doing regardless, and this thought made a small smile cross her lips. Lately they'd begun to think alike and act in similar manners. Just the other day Fleur told Ron off in a very Hermione-ish way by threatening to shove an egg beater up his clacker if he didn't stop sticking his finger in the cake mixture. Harry, Ginny, and even Ron were right… Fleur wanted this just as much as she did.

"Well I think its time I was going… thank you all so much for everything. If I don't come home tonight… assume that it went well." She said with a smile.

"So we'll see you tomorrow then!" Harry said giving her a final once over and then a massive hug. Ron and Ginny followed suit and Hermione turned to face them, and with a final smile she apparated to Diagon alley.

* * *

Hermione appeared right in front of Merlin's fine dining but didn't immediately walk in. It was 7:20 and she was started to feel more and more nervous. She had the ring in a silver velvet box in her handbag…

"Oh my god… you're joking" she said to herself. "I forgot the ring at home!"

As if right on cue Harry appeared right beside her. "I thought that maybe you'd be needing this?" he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Harry! I'm so nervous I can't believe I forgot the ring! Of all things! Thank you so much again" she whispered hugging him.

"No worries babe, good luck" and with a kiss on her cheek he was gone.

"Okay, okay, okay… this is it…" she said to herself and walked through the doors into the candlelit restaurant.

* * *

"There's a reservation under Delacour I believe?" Hermione said to the young wizard at the door.

"Delacour?" he looked up at Hermione curiously "Oh…Yes… well your friend is already here. Right this way" he said and led Hermione through to the most secluded part of the restaurant. Hermione was confused by the manner in which the boy was acknowledging her. However the confusion didn't last nearly as long as she thought it would. "She asked for this spot especially. It's very popular for couple's. I was expecting a man to be her other half which surprised me a little when you came in. I suppose friends enjoy the atmosphere and privacy just as much!" He said with a laugh. Hermione was about to angrily interrupt his musings when he continued this time with a far more aggravating comment. "She's a very pretty young woman, your friend. As are you as a matter of fact." He said looking her up and down. "If you don't mind me asking, is she seeing anyone?"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "I do mind you asking because she is seeing someone _as a matter of fact._" She replied venomously.

He stopped and looked at her clearly surprised. "What's your problem? I was only asking a question."

"My problem is adolescent git's such as yourself, thinking they have a chance with my girlfriend."

"You're gir-girlfriend?" he said trying and failing to mask his excitement.

"I can take it from here. I can see her." she was about to walk off when a thought crossed her mind. "And let me tell you. If you come anywhere near us tonight I will personally make sure you **never** forget your mistake." and with that she angrily brushed past him leaving a very turned on but frightened boy in her wake.

Hermione was still fuming when she arrived at the table. Fleur looked up at her and beamed as she saw her approaching but it quickly turned to a frown when she saw the state Hermione was in.

"Mon amour, what iz ze matter?" she said placing her hand on top of Hermione's. The small gesture alleviated some of Hermione's fury but she was still quite angry as she was telling Fleur what happened.

"And then he asked me if you were seeing anyone and I cracked it. Little shit. But I can assure you that he wont be coming anywhere near us tonight. Not unless he wants to lose something _very _precious to him."

Fleur giggled and leaned across the table to give Hermione a peck on the lips. "I love you so much ma cherie. You are like my knight in shining armor." Fleur smiled at her and Hermione's anger slowly ebbed away. Fleur picked up the menu and began to look at the wines. "So I waz zinking, zat tonight we should 'ave ze Savignon blanc?"

"Fleur that's the most expensive wine on the list!" Hermione said looking at the 45 galleon price tag.

"So? Tonight iz all my shout az I waz ze one who invited you 'ere."

"Oh come off it you can't shout a wine that is that expensive! It's not practical!"

"'ermione it'z always practicality's wiz you. Do not worry; I know what I am doing."

Hermione glared at her but after seeing her look so calm and set, there was no good to come from arguing with her.

"Mmm fine, but I hate it when you do this. Next dinner is my shout ok?"

"Okay mon amour, whatever makes you happy!" Fleur said airily, turning a page in the menu. Hermione looked at her carefully. Fleur was behaving very strangely, as if she wasn't going to let anything bother her.

"Fleur are you okay?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I ma cherie? I am 'ere with my beautiful girlfriend, in a classy restaurant, about to drink exquisite wine, everyzing iz perfect!"

"Mmm… okay" Hermione replied still wary of her behaviour.

Fleur took it upon herself to order so much food for the two of them that at the end of the main course, more than half was left over.

"I told you your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

"And I told you zat whatever we didn't eat we could take 'ome and eat tomorrow. Zis food is amazing." Replied fleur polishing off her salad.

"You really get on my nerves sometimes you know that" Hermione said with a flicker of a smile.

"You wouldn't 'ave me any other way." Fleur said looking at her with her beautiful blue eyes. The candlelight was flickering in them making the sea of blue look like it was on fire. It was breathtaking.

"And now for dessert!" Fleur said calling over a waiter.

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "You're joking aren't you? I couldn't fit in another bite."

"You will when you see it"

"I doubt it"

"We'll see" Fleur said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she came and stood beside her holding out her hand.

"Follow me mon amour, I want to take you zomewhere."

"What about the bill?"

"It's taken care of. Come on."

Hermione stood up and followed fleur down a corridor away from the happily chattering couples.

"Fleur-"

"Just wait bien-aimé"

Fleur turned left and up a set of stairs. Hermione was being pulled along in her wake and really didn't have a clue as to what was going on. This was all wrong, how was she supposed to propose now? She wanted to wait until dinner was over, she'd call the waiter over and have him bring over a bunch of roses and while fleur was admiring them, she'd get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. She was thinking about it all through dinner. But this wasn't planned and this had the potential to ruin everything she worked the courage up for.

"No, Fleur seriously, we should go back, you're not even telling me where we're going, and you know I don't like surp-"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. They were at the top of the building in a beautiful garden that had tiny little fairies flying around giving them light. there was what looked like a crystal blue pond in the centre that would occasionally spit out different florescent coloured water. All Hermione could think was 'this will do just fine'.

Fleur grasped her hand lightly again and started pulling her toward the pond.

"Fleur, what are you doing?!" Hermione said coming to her senses. The blonde was 30cm away from stepping into the water. "Fleu-!" But when she stepped into it, or rather _onto_ it she did not fall through, but merely looked as if she were walking on concrete."

"What?"

"It's magical 'ermione, like the rest of ze garden. No harm can befall you 'ere, trust me"

Fleur didn't need to add the last part as Hermione trusted her with her life.

"This is absolutely amazing fleur" Hermione whispered walking over to the balcony. She put her hands on the railing and looked down below her. The rest of Diagon alley looked so beautiful by night. Tiny little lights moving below, most all different colours, it was simply amazing. Hermione felt Fleur snake her arms around her waist and put her head beside hers. Hermione leaned her head back so that it was resting on Fleur's shoulder.

"I love you Fleur, with all my heart, I always have, and I always will."

"Je'taime Hermione, you are everything I always dreamed of but never thought I could have. Zere's zomething I have come 'ere to ask you however… and I zink zis iz az good a time as any."

Hermione's heart stopped beating... She couldn't be, could she?

Fleur gently spun Hermione around so that they were eye level. She lost the ability to speak. She wanted to tell her to stop, to wait, that maybe they could do it together? But that was silly, so were the rest of the ideas running through her mind in order to beat Fleur to it. But she couldn't move, she was for once, at a loss.

Fleur gently caressed the brunettes face, then, as she slowly moved down, her hand gently made its way down the front of Hermione's body, sending shivers up her spine.

Fleur was now down on one knee with a small velvet blue box in her hand. It seemed to materialize out of no where. She lightly grasped Hermione's hand in her own and looked up at her with sparkling eyes and a small determined smile on her face.

"Hermione Michelle Granger, from ze moment I first saw you, you 'ave been all I 'ave been able to zink about. Zis past year 'as been the 'appiest of my life because I am finally wiz ze one person I 'ave ever truly wanted. I want to spend ze rest of my life wiz you and an eternity after zat. Please make me ze happiest woman in ze world and accept my 'and in marriage. Mon amour, will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and with her free hand was covering her mouth. She knelt down in front of Fleur and cupped her face with her hands. "Oh course I will Fleur, you mean the world and so much more to me. But there is one tiny condition…"

Fleur looked at her puzzled as Hermione pulled a small silver box out of her bag.

"Oh mon dieu…" she whispered realizing what it was.

"I think we both had the same idea coming here tonight. I'll accept yours if you accept mine" Hermione said to her girlfriend opening the box to reveal a diamond encrusted gold ring. She grabbed Fleur's hand and gently slid the ring down her wedding finger.

"Mon amour it's _beautiful_" Fleur gushed. She then grabbed Hermione's finger and slid a diamond and sapphire encrusted white gold ring down the length of it.

They both looked at each other at the same time and helped each other into a standing position. As they gazed deeply into each others eyes it all fell into place. They leaned in at simultaneously, and when their lips met they shared a passionate and heated kiss that for them, sealed it.

Call it fate or destiny, standing on that roof together, looking over the whole of Diagon alley made them realize it didn't get any better than that. That the experience would have been somewhat less if it had been shared with anyone else.

When Hermione pulled back, she leaned her forehead onto her fiancé's and smiled. "You realize this is the first day of the rest of our lives?"

"Oui, and everyday will be perfect."

* * *

**Unfortunately we have reached the end of the story. I didn't want to upset anyone who didnt want it to end any time soon by saying it at the start so i've saved it till now. I have really enjoyed writing this, but even more so, i've enjoyed reading all you're reviews and suggestions for ways that I can improve my writing and fan fiction. I'm always touched by how many people read and review and it makes the whole experience worth while. I mean, 13 chapters and 198 reviews later, who can complain!!**

**I'd love to hear what you all thought of this, as it was my very first piece and more importantly, first slash piece. **

**I might do a sequal in the not too distant future, but that all depends on the general reader's opinions! If the majority want one, i'll consider doing it, even if its a long one shot. However if you are satisfied with it the way it is, i don't want to ruin a good (or bad) thing.**

**If you havn't read or reviewed my other story Truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss, and promise please do so as it was fun to write and I always appreciate feedbackl.**

**I'm not going for good at all, i'll be back before you know it with more Fleur/Hermione as i enjoy writing fanfiction more than anything else internet wise.**

**Thank you everyone, and i hope you enjoyed Living is easy with eyes closed.**

**-s2- s3xyLady**


End file.
